


This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Lavellan Story

by narwhaloverlord



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Spoilers, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhaloverlord/pseuds/narwhaloverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric said he'd write the Inquistor's story down and he is. With editing help from Cassandra and the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

_"That's all history is. The best tales. They may as well be mine"_

_-Varric Tethras_

 

 

Varric, 

I got the copy of the book and Cassandra and I went over it. She went over it twice, I think she's hooked. It's  _Swords and Shields_ all over again. At least she knows how any cliff-hangers in this end. 

Don’t get me wrong, I like that it’s not the same as the tale of the Champion but we did have a few suggestions. Some of the others asked me to give you some pointers as well. I've enclosed them at the appropriate time. 

Sincerely,

Sahriel Lavellan 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You may have heard of me. This is hardly my first work and my other tales are quite well-known. There are Ferelden peasants and Orlesian nobility who have lost themselves in the tales I have told. I wrote _Hard in Hightown_ (the first one. _I_ can _spell_ and if you think I named a book _‘The Re-punchening’_ just pretend that you didn't so I won't have to be offended if I ever meet you). _Swords and Shields_ was mine, although I hesitate to admit that, and _The Tale of the Champion_ is possibly the most famous book I've ever written. 

Varric Tethras. 

Adventurer- discoverer of lot thaigs and fighter of High Dragons, renowned author, unofficial Paragon of Manliness, rogue with a heart of gold, friend to the Champion of Kirkwall and the Herald of Andraste.

The fact that I’m Hawke’s friend is less known than might be expected. I don’t really overly focus on myself in the book. I would not want to take away from Hawke’s story. **Or incriminate yourself in the many crimes that she was responsible for before she gained her title. _And after from what I've heard. And weren't you the one turning into a stuttering wreck when you met her?_  
**

I was not even sure if I was going to write this book. I mean, half of this shit _still_ just doesn't even seem possible. **That is not unexpected, dwarf. Anyone who has read your work knows to expect fabrications.** I made a promise though, and those are things I try to keep. Even if they do go bad most of the time.

I was admittedly two cups in when said promise was made but I don’t think that will get me out of it. Plus, this needs to be written down. _‘I don’t want to end up as the Herald of Andraste in the Chant. I don’t believe I am a Herald. Maybe the Maker or the Creators had a hand in saving me but it seems rather bad for me to declare myself a saviour. That will get left out of tales. I’m starting to realize that the tattoos will too. I do not want to be called a woman who forsook her gods to join the Faithful. That is not who I am and I would appreciate if at least one person other than me made that clear in writing. So write the book, call it what you like, and make sure that you’re in it this time because you were a hero and people should know the truth this time. Like Cass said, 'no more legends lost to the ages'.’_

That overly poetic and slightly drunken speech is why this exists. **I didn't think it was overly poetic. _Cass, I used the word 'declare' and had a quotation added in, that's pretty damn poetic for both of us. Wait, you remembered that?_** That and Hawke told me that history would remember the Inquisition more than it remembered her and if I was going to write history it may as well be terribly important. So my friendship with a sarcastic mage and the Herald of Andraste has led me here. They are why I have to say ‘I’ instead of ‘they’. 

This isn't like writing about Hawke was. This is different.

She was, and is, the perfect set up for a hero. A bit crazy, genuinely caring, somewhat religious, not afraid to get her hands dirty, and had a dwarven rogue with a crossbow in her group of friends.

Sahriel is, despite her own opinion, the perfect set up for a saviour. Willing to risk her life, strong in her own beliefs but not closed to new ideas, humble, and has a sense of humour even if she wasn't exactly the friendliest person when I first met her. **_Cassandra wanted to kill me and a whole lot of shemlen wanted to kill me and they all thought that I killed a bunch of people. Why would I be happy?_**

I am not a hero and I don't think I'm Andraste's storyteller. I’m, well, I’m _me._ I helped _start_ all of this and heroes don’t do that. Well, Hawke sort of unintentionally set of the mage rebellion but that makes her a hero to people who need one and may even deserve one. What happened with the Carta and Corypheus was different. And... (Andrate's ass, you'd think writing about yourself would be easier. I can reword this... Thoughts?)  _ **Keep it. It makes you sound human. Oh shut up, you know what I meant.**_

I could start with _that_ mistake but the beginning is not where this story started. This is the Inquisitor’s story.

But since apparently this is also my story, so I think it should start when _I_ met her. Long before that meant little run-in meant anything and I didn't know that I'd met another legend. It was just a regular day in Haven...

**Regular? _For us, yeah, it was._**


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric meets the Inquisitor.

“If they do not get here soon we will be overwhelmed” the pale, bald elf stated. He was surprisingly calm considering the situation. 

“Thanks for that, Chuckles” I muttered as Bianca spat out another bolt into the eye of some twisted creepy looking Fade demon that had come from the rift. 

The elf sent a bolt of ice at a demon to finish off the wave and turned to me. 

“Chuckles?” he asked. 

“Because you’re just so upbeat and full of laughter” I told him. I didn’t add that it had been my nickname for Hawke until she’d said if I called her that she’d roast me. He was her opposite in some ways; grim with a sense of humour that seemed to stem from bad situations. Hawke had always tried to find the light in any situation and she always did so vocally. Even when it was not appreciated.

One of the soldiers watching the rift, and me, barked out a laugh at that. 

Then the demons came again. Just as creepy and cranky as they’d been the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that.  **You were not at the rift for that long. There were several of you and it only began to allow wave after wave of demons through was less than ten minutes before we arrived according to the reports.**

It had become a repetitive dance. They’d appear and we would start hitting them with whatever weapon we were holding until they vanished, there was a quick break, and then they would come streaming out. _Again._

This time was different though. The demons got hit with a fireball and then the Seeker was charging into the fray like a bull. 

At this point, we were not on what many would call the _best_ of terms. **We have been over this. I could have done much worse and I did not. Others would not have given you that luxury considering what your friend was responsible for. _Cassandra, remember we're editing not accusing Varric of being unable to let go of what happened between you two._** Of course I did get along with her better than I got along with my brother, for all of her faults the Seeker hadn't abandoned me to die in the Deep Roads. The only real reason I was pleased to see her was that it meant that the demons were attacking _her_ and not _me._ I don’t really get why they would attack the scariest looking human who was hacking them all to pieces. 

The Seeker was not alone either. Not that the elven woman she’d brought with her was a huge amount of help, she set a few of them on fire and I am fairly sure that she was responsible for a couple of lightning strikes, at least not until Chuckles grabbed her hand and the rift closed.  _ **I was an unconscious captive with a mark on my hand that was slowly killing me and I hadn't really had to fight anything other than bandits before but you're saying that I was a bad fighter?**_ **Well you weren't the best ever...**

Alright, it didn’t just _close._ There was a stream of light attaching her hand to the rift (which was creepy in its own way. It was like there was a window in reality where you could look into a swirling mess of vibrant green or some blighted landscape that did not match the stone of the ancient stairs we were fighting near). Then there was a ‘pop’, I suppose that’s the only word for it, and the rift stopped humming and the window was gone. 

“It seems you hold the key to our salvation” Chuckles said with a grin. 

_Huh, it's closed. Oh wait, it's closed!_ I will admit that it took me a moment to realize that the rift was gone. 

I turned to see Chuckles still smiling and then I saw the prisoner that the Seeker had brought with her.

That was when I really looked at the elf. 

She was pretty plain. 

I don’t know what I expected- crazy can come in a lot of forms. Some of them are cute little ones that like kittens and others are blonde men who hit on your best friend and you never see through them until the end. The woman was _short_ though. And that’s coming from a dwarf. 

Somehow I’d just expected the person who destroyed the Conclave to be _taller_. And more devious looking. 

The Seeker was tall compared to most human men. Standing next to the elf she could have been as tall as a Qunari. 

“No, it’s part of my hand and it _hurts_ ” the woman said, dark eyes glaring at the other elf. 

Chuckles looked taken aback for a moment before a disdainful look crossed his face. It was the same look I got when I asked him why he traveled the Fade when all that was coming out of it was creepy shit like the demons we’d just fought. 

“What is important is that it closed the rift” the Seeker said. 

“Yeah? Well you don’t have this blighted thing on your hand, do you?” the elf snapped, waving the glowing green mark around for emphasis. “I think that- _Fenhedis_ that hurts” she swore. 

A friend of mine was Dalish, and even if she wouldn’t intentionally hurt a fly (unless a demon asked her to) I’d heard her use that word enough to understand the meaning. 

The Seeker glared at her. 

The dark-haired elf turned and saw the Seeker's expression and her scowl deepened, causing the lines of her tattoos to twist around her face. “What? You didn’t get sent to the Conclave and get accused of murdering a bunch of people” she paused before continuing in a high pitched voice with a much harsher accent “’Oh don’t worry Sahr, just hide in a tree and tell me what happens, nothing will go wrong’. Of course _len’alas lath’din.”_

Chuckles’ reaction told me that last bit was not particularly polite. Not that I could blame her. I’d spent enough time being interrogated by the Seeker to understand that she did not exactly radiate positivity.  **Are you ever going to let that go?**

There was an awkward pause and I took that as my cue. 

“Varric Tethras,” I said with a small bow. “Rogue, story-teller, and occasionally, unwelcome tag-along.” 

The elf turned to me and opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then took a deep breath in and visibly tried to calm herself. 

“Sahriel Lavellan. Mage, First to the Keeper of my clan, and occasionally, falsely accused murderer.” 

The Seeker looked like she was about to say something when the elf, Sahriel, continued. 

“Are you with the Chantry?” she asked. It took me a moment to realize that she was serious. 

Chuckles looked at her in disbelief. “Was that a serious question?” 

The woman glared at him. “Yes.” 

I took that as another cue for me to step up and prevent someone from getting punched. “Technically I’m a prisoner. Just like you.” 

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary” Cassandra said with one of her rare shows of sarcasm.  **You have a gift for bringing it out in me.**

“Yet here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events” I finished with a smile that got the glare to return to the Seeker’s face along with a snort of disgust. 

“I am Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live” Chuckles said. It was an attempt to be friendly and it was then that I remembered that Dalish weren’t usually welcoming to those outside of their clans. Particularly other elves in some cases. 

“He means he kept your mark from killing you while you slept” I explained. 

The elven woman managed a terse smile. “Thank you. How did you do that?” 

“Some healing, wards and other magic. I’m afraid it won’t do you any more good.” 

Sahriel snorted. “Yes, it’s shaping up to be that sort of day isn’t it." 

There was a pause. 

“No, I meant thank you, I just-“ the elven woman stopped talking.  _ **He just kept staring at me with that look that people give you when you say something inappropriate in public. It was unnerving and just eugh, never mind.**_

There was another pause. 

“It was nice seeing you Varric,” the Seeker said (not that it was genuine. It was the tone that you use when you get stuck talking to someone you don’t want to talk to and then you have an awkward conversation. Then there’s nothing to say and you try to leave in the least awkward way possible) **I was not being rude. _Yeah, and I wasn't swearing in pain every five minutes. You were totally being rude._** “But we must head to the forward camp.” 

“It’ll be nice coming along” I replied. 

She opened her mouth to protest. 

“Have you been to the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” 

“Plus if I try to kill you he can shoot me in the back” the elven woman said. 

I wasn’t sure if the disgusted noise the Seeker gave us was directed at her or me.  **Both of you. _Aw, I feel loved. Don't you Varric?_**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took Chancellor Roderick less than a minute for me to decide that I like the accused murderer better than him. Not only did I have my doubts about how guilty she was, the Chancellor was the type of man who Hawke would have slapped within seconds of meeting. Bianca disliked him as much as I did.  **Your unknown restraint is appreciated.**

Sahriel Lavellan clearly felt similarly. 

“You want to kill me, even though I closed those other rifts, and then you want to elect someone to deal with the big green tear in the sky _after?_ Are all shemlen priests morons?” 

The Chancellor glared at her. “You are the Left and Right Hands of the Divine! Seeker, I order you to abandon this foolishness now.” 

“Chancellor, we cannot simply-“ Leliana, the red-headed bard from the tales of the Hero of Ferelden and Left Hand of the Divine, began. 

“Cannot listen to your betters?” the man interrupted. “This woman killed thousands and has been marked with a sign of her guilt. I will not allow you to let her wander around and do even more damage.” 

“Yes, because I killed all of those innocent people but not the annoying asshole in front of me” the elven woman muttered. 

The Seeker sighed. “We must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. We can get there if we charge with the rest of the soldiers; it’s the quickest route.” 

“But not the safest. We could go through the mountains” Leliana suggested. 

“We lost an _entire squad_ on that path. It’s too risky.” 

“Well if we go that way we can see if they’re really dead, and get away from Chancellor Roderdick” the elf suggested.  _ **Heh, I forgot about Roderdick. I almost feel bad about it but then I remember what it was like talking to him and I don't.**_

Before the flustered Chancellor could protest Leliana was already gesturing for us to move. 

“What, really?” Sahriel asked in surprise. 

“You are the one we must keep alive” the Seeker said as she led the way towards what looked like a slightly treacherous ‘path’ up to some ladders. I was beginning to miss nice, flat, Kirkwall. Even Sundermount: at least it wasn’t covered in snow, ice, and angry Seekers. 

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker” came a call from behind us. It was too late by then though. We had already begun to climb. 

 

 

 

We found three scouts still alive. They seemed surprised that we’d come for them but it was nice to see that they had held out as long as they had. 

A silence had fallen as we made our way down to where the Temple of Sacred Ashes once stood. 

I decided to break it. 

“Well, what do you think?” I asked. 

I was met with a confused frown from Chuckles. “About what?” 

I nodded towards the elven woman. She and Cassandra had pulled ahead thanks to longer legs and the fact that they were accustomed to tromping through snow and hiking. 

Chuckles sighed. “Are you asking if I believe she is innocent?” 

“Well, I’ve seen mages do some bad shit, but I think you need more than one to level a mountain top.” Anders had needed a bomb to blow the Kirkwall Chantry to bits, I doubted that the elven woman could do something of this scale on her own, if she’d done it at all. 

“True” Chuckles admitted. 

“I also pride myself on generally being a good judge of character and our other elven friend does not seem the sort to murder civilians or lie about her innocence quite so well.” I had decided to not include Anders in that category because I had known he was nuts the moment I'd met him. I just hadn't realized how  _complete and utterly_ nuts he was until after. 

“We will discuss what happened and how after we seal the Breach” the Seeker called back. 

The wind must have carried our conversation down to the two women in front of us, either that or the Seeker had been granted super hearing in her training. 

We traveled the last few minutes to the temple in silence. 

“Mythal’s breath” Sahriel said quietly as we approached the decimated area. 

There were twisted corpses all around that created a maze of sorts. People on their knees. Frozen with their hands in defensive positions or those not dissimilar to a mage casting a shield. Mouths were open in soundless screams. It was like Kirkwall all over again but with hundreds of Merediths. All statues frozen in endless agony.  _ **Well thank you for that reminder. I'm just going to go have nightmares for the next few weeks.**_

The building itself had been blown to pieces, rubble littering the ground, but the people that had been fused to it were the worst. 

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes” Solas said. 

I couldn’t help it, “Maker’s Breath”. I’d thought Kirkwall was bad. I’d seen the lines making their way to Haven as they passed through the town but it had not really registered. 

“That is where you walked out of the Fade, and our soldiers found you.” That was from the Seeker. 

The elven woman that it was directed yet did not answer. She simply stared at the bodies we practically had to wade through. Her face looked alarmingly pale. 

“Come” the Seeker said, gesturing towards an entrance to center of the temple where the Breach twisted down.  **Varric in case you haven't noticed, I do have a name and it is not 'the Seeker'.**

The sound of rapid footsteps came from behind us. “You made it!” 

Leliana had approached with several soldiers and scouts. Some armed with bows and others with swords or maces. 

Sahriel craned her neck and tried to look directly up into the Breach. 

“How am I supposed to close it?” she asked. 

“No, this rift was the first and it is the key: seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach” Solas said. 

“That doesn’t tell me how I’m supposed to get up there” the other elf muttered. 

An irritated look flicked across Solas’ face. “This rift is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe that if we open it we can reseal it safely. But doing so will likely attract attention from the other side.” 

“Come. Let us go down. Leliana get your people into position around the Temple. Opening the rift will draw out demons and we cannot be taken unprepared” the Seeker said and began to walk around to the other side of the temple where a stairway leading down had managed to survive. 

The stone was glowing green like the Breach in places. Like veins in the rock. That was not what alarmed me most though. What caused the horrible twisting in my gut was the sight of the bright glowing red rock that had erupted from the ground nearby. 

“You know that stuff is red lyrium, Seeker” I began. 

The Seeker looked at it uneasily. “I had assumed as much.” 

“Well what is it doing _here?”_ I asked. 

“This much magic could have pulled lyrium up from the ground below” Solas offered. 

“That doesn’t explain why it’s bright red and creepy looking” Sahriel said. She’d taken the words out of my mouth. Something that rarely happens. 

“It’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it” I said, giving the red stone a wide berth. 

The others followed suit.

They also all jumped when a deep voice boomed out from the rift.  **I did not jump I simply got ready for a battle. _By leaping a foot into the air?_**

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice” 

“Who said that?” the Seeker had her hand on her sword, eyes darting around furiously.

“At a guess, the person who created the Breach” Solas said. 

The elven woman smiled nervously. “Please note that isn’t what I sound like” she said as she uneasily looked around. She nearly leaped up high enough to be taller than the Seeker when a voice came again. 

“Somebody, help me!” This was an older voice. A woman’s with a strong Orlesian accent. 

“That was the Divine’s voice” the Seeker said. 

“Well before you accuse me of killing her I’d like to point out that I don’t remember any of this” Sahriel said. 

By then we had reached the staircase and had made our way down to the ground where a rift sparked furiously. The mark on the elven woman’s hand crackled in response and suddenly the world warped and a scene flickered to life in front of us. 

“Shit” I swore as a grey fog formed and the scene began to play. 

A woman I could only assume was the Divine based upon her rather large hat was floating in midair with her arms flung out by her sides, held by some invisible force while a shadowy figure formed in the edges of the little scene that had appeared. He repeated the words that had we’d heard moments before and the Divine called for help. Her voice echoed and twisted as the rift continued to crackle above us. 

That was when Sahriel appeared. The elf looked less ill than she did now but it was still definitely her. “What’s going on here?” she asked, her voice changing in tone as the scene twisted, causing her head to momentarily become too big for her body before it snapped back to shape. 

The deep voice boomed out again, “We have an intruder. Slay the elf.” 

Then the scene disappeared. 

The Seeker processed that little insanity far faster than I did. 

“That was you. What happened, who attacked, the Divine is she-“ the questions poured out of the Seeker’s mouth. 

“I don’t remember” came the quiet and shaken reply. 

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place” Solas explained. He was far less shaken than the rest of us. 

The Seeker looked around to make sure that Leliana’s group was in position. 

“Quickly. Are you ready to end this?”

                Sahriel’s expression told me that she still had not been able to process what had happened either. She opened and closed her mouth several times before wordlessly giving a nod and raising her hand to the rift. _ **Yes, I was taken aback by the frigging insanity of what was happening. What a surprise.**_ **I too was unsettled by the events at the temple. I am just less likely to begin swearing to express this.**

The green stream connected the her hand to the rift and the small slice in the fabric of reality tore open to create a rift like the ones we’d had to fight our way through before. 

However the demon that came out was not a small one like the wisps or twisted figures that had come out before; it was massive, purple, scaled, horned, with way too many eyes and claws.  _ **It was like a spider with two legs.**_ **That was why you turned the same shade of green as the rift? _Shut up._ You grew up in a forest.  _I said shut up, or well I wrote it and just shut up._ _  
_**

A Pride demon. 

“Well, shit” I muttered as I aimed Bianca at the things eyes. 

“Fenhedis, that’s a big one” Sahriel said from my left. **A big demon or spider? _You keep that up and I'm going to tell Varric all about what Cole said yesterday._ My apologies.**

“Attack!” the Seeker called. 

I’m fairly sure that the soldiers would have figured out they were supposed to do that. What else would they have been told to do? Invite it over for a game of Wicked Grace and some pints at the local tavern? 

If this was the _Tale of the Champion,_ I’d tell you that there were some fireballs, a few storms, some extremely well-placed arrows, and several back flips. 

This is not though, and in the interest of keeping this as close to what actually happened as possible I will say this: 

Pride demons take lots of arrows to kill them and not all arrows will hit or hurt it. They will also shrug off fireballs and ice shards, and being bashed with a shield has little effect on them. Unless of course these are all repeated while more demons stream from the rift and the Pride Demon eventually gets tired and weak enough for a crossbow bolt from a master archer and his Bianca manage to drill it in the eye for the tenth time. 

I would also like to add that Sahriel Lavellan, the Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste did not emerge unharmed and victorious from this fight.  _ **Yes because you were unharmed as well. That gash in your head was just some dirt.**_

She simply limped a few paces away from the corpse of the demon that had nearly flattened her as it fell, raised her hand to the rift, and was knocked back several feet just like the rest of us by the shockwave that followed. 

She also promptly fainted. 

They probably kept that little gem out of the songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> len'alas lath'din means 'dirty child that no one loves' if you were wondering.


	3. Counting Demons and Other Things to do in Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahriel takes a nap, Cullen turns pink, and Cassandra does some reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makes some excuse about why it took two weeks to write this.  
> Awww... thanks for all the comments. Warm and fuzzy feeling.

“That’s another four” I said. “No, five… six. Seven.”

Curly sighed and added the tally marks to a page now completely covered in small ticks and placed it in an alarmingly large pile of papers to his left that were now twice as tall as the relatively large rock holding them in place. 

Another four _things_ shot off from the Breach to land somewhere in the Frostbacks. Or maybe they’d decided to visit Orlais. That would certainly make a party more interesting. 

"Four." 

There was something amusing about the thought of a rift opening up inside of a noble’s party. Then again they’d probably all just stand there with a glass and sigh, saying _‘Oh, how last season’._

It also stood to reason that Kirkwall could be just as affected by the Breach as anywhere else. The city had barely begun to recover and a giant hole into the land they all feared was likely not to help the mage-friendly outlook that so many had in Kirkwall.

I was about to sigh when I realized that was not going to help moral in the slightest. If your storyteller in the tavern can’t smile than you have no reason to, and it’s really hard to nail Hawke’s personality if you aren’t smiling. She did that a lot. That and killing people.

So instead of sighing I turned to the former Templar sitting on the log a few feet away and I grinned. “Well, this is very depressing.”  

He’d changed since I’d last seen him in Kirkwall. His hair was not curly anymore which rendered the nickname nonsensical and he was no longer following red lyrium infested madwoman into killing sprees. A step up for him. He still did not smile a whole lot though. It was like he’d made it his duty in life not to do anything other than remain stoic and serious. It was either because he was going through lyrium withdrawal or because he’d decided that Kirkwall was the last place he could smile.

Not that I didn’t understand being unwilling to think about Kirkwall with a large smile if you were a templar there. The only reason I can do so is because of my ability to astound all and the people I knew in Kirkwall. I didn't know many of the templars in Kirkwall. A couple of them were alright- Ser Thrask was nice enough and he didn't turn Hawke in for trying to help some people. Ser Alrik and Ser Karass were about as sane as their Knight-Commander without the few ethical and moral values that made Hawke even consider listening to her side of what had been happening before the Chantry exploded. If Curly had been surrounded by people like them it wasn't hard to believe he found it hard to smile. 

“We don’t know that all of these are demons” Cullen said suddenly.

“So you _do_ remember how to talk” I said. He had been stubbornly silent for the last hour we’d been sitting here and had ignored all other attempts at communication. That had made counting the green bits coming out of the Breach all the less fun. We both had our own sheets to mark the numbers on. I’d stuck with just writing them out. Adding had been faster at first. Then it became depressing by the time I got to 342. Curly had stuck with making tally marks. Slower but about as effective.

The Inquisition’s Commander looked confused.

I sighed. “The fact that you’ve been ignoring me for an hour is not important then. You seem to only hear me when I say a number. Thanks for that, Curly. It reminds me of being back with my brother” I paused. “You’re right, I suppose. They could also be dragons or fade rifts or unicorns.”

The confused look continued. “I did not realize that I was being spoken to, I was… lost in thought I suppose. Wait- what did you call me? And unicorns?”

I held up a hand and smiled. “Fourteen, Curly.” He began to make the ticks, “And yes: Curly. Hawke used to call you that. Kirkwall’s Knight-Captain Curly; she had a bit of a crush on you. Lots of jokes about the Gallows not being so bad if _you_ were there. Plus, Commander, between you and me, unicorns can be terrifying. What if it was an undead? Or it charged at you?”

Curly’s mouth opened and shut several times. “What?”

“Twelve”

The Commander made twelve more ticks and seemed to regain some semblance of control over his mouth again.

“I thought she was, er- involved with the pirate woman” he said slowly.

I grinned at him. “Five. And I don’t think Isabela minded. She said she didn’t care as long as she was invited for at least part of it”

The Commander turned a shade of pink that had very little to do with the blasted cold. 

The bitter, freezing, terrible cold that was just slightly more bearable when Curly turned the same colour as the nugs (that somehow survived even though they had no fur or coats and a habit of running _towards_ things that will get them in trouble).  **Sounds familiar.**

I couldn’t really do this to anyone else. I barely knew some of them enough to tease them and it wasn’t usually a good idea to do nothing but annoy the people you are stuck sitting on a log with for three hour shifts.

As for the rest of the Inquisition members I already knew?

Chuckles was almost as bad as Anders and Fenris. He had a dry sense of humour and he was polite for the most part but then he’d go and say something absolutely pretentious and sound like a complete ass. I suppose he wasn’t possessed or impossibly grim but he refused to call anyone by their name and as much as I enjoy nicknames ‘Child of the Stone’ is not a nickname: it’s what you call a dwarf when you want to get punched.

Teasing Josephine Montilyet was about as fun as teasing Daisy. They were both sort of awkward but there wasn’t a whole lot to tease them about when there was no man or woman they had a big enough crush on. Josephine was also used to dealing with Orlesians who took the fact that she was an Antivan and decided that it was a good idea to point out how much better they were than her. Two nobles had arrived soon after the Breach. The Durellions. One had maintained a shroud of being polite while the other had insulted her in the middle of the grounds. He’d spent the remainder of the day in the tavern with everyone avoiding him.

However, the Inquisition’s diplomat was not nearly as terrifying as its spymaster. Leliana scared the pants off of me.

I of all people know that sometimes people make slight changes when it comes to retelling a story, if for the sake of the audience if nothing else, but either the stories coming out of Ferelden were complete bullshit or ten years had involved some serious ideal changing.

Some people say that no one ever really changes.

If that was true, most people would still be babies and war would never change a man.

The Inquisition’s spymaster was still attractive, the stories had gotten that right, but they had called her gentle, kind, and one of those people who would never judge anyone for their past instead of their present.   

I’d spent five minutes with her and had found out that she was quiet, cunning, Orlesian, and ruthless to more than just darkspawn and archdemons.

At least if Josephine was out to destroy you she’d be polite about it.  _ **I knew I wasn't the only one scared of her. She was just frowning and telling people to murder other people and saying that the Maker wanted everyone to bleed and that it was all some Game. I don't understand Orlesians.**_

Plus, Josphine didn’t read any of my mail. Which the Seeker likely did and Leliana definitely did.

Not that I had anything to hide, but it was an invasion of privacy and somewhat hurtful to see that I wasn’t trusted even after I told the Seeker everything she wanted to know freely when she interrogated me in a dark room and nearly stabbed me, actually stabbed my book, and kept interrupting me with ‘And then?’, ‘She didn’t!’, ‘What happened after that?’ and ‘Bullshit’.

She was also not exactly my favourite person in the camp. I’d been carefully avoiding her and getting yelled at or punched to the best of my ability.  **I would not have punched you, Varric. Alright, maybe I would have but I would not now. _Comforting._**

I had found myself standing in a collection of bird cages with a letter for the raven (why she used them instead of sparrows or something less likely to snap your pinky off was beyond me  _ **One of them bit me when I tried to send a letter to the Clan saying that I was sending help when they got attacked by bandits**_ ) when she finally found me and came over.

“Seeker” I said by way of a greeting.

The tall, high-cheekboned woman with the short dark hair glared at me. It seemed to be her natural expression. That or scowling. She rarely did anything else.

“Varric. What are you doing?” she asked.

I arched an eyebrow and waved the paper in my hand around before raising the other arm with the bird on it. The raven squawked for emphasis. “Baking a cake.”

The glare turned into the scowl.  **It was completely called for. You were being a total ass.**

“That was not-“

“Sorry Seeker. You must be used to asking questions. It’s a letter to a friend of mine in Kirkwall,” I held it out to her and she took it with a touch of confusion making its way through the scowl.

“Why did you give this to me?”

“So you can read it. You are still doing that, right?”  **Which I was not doing and you know it.**

The Seeker opened her mouth and her fingers curled into a fist.

“As much as you love to act like it, Varric, you are no longer a prisoner here. You are more than welcome to go back to Kirkwall at any time. I am also not reading your mail” she protested.

“Because Nightingale already is?” I asked.  **That is, admittedly, probably true.**

The Seeker glared at me.

“There’s an excerpt from my latest novel in there. If you want to you can stab it although I’d appreciate it if you left the message intact.” She hadn’t moved. “Please give it to the raven when you’re done, Seeker” I smiled broadly and quickened my pace before she stopped frowning long enough to punch me.  _ **You totally read his mail.**_ **No, I did not. _Am I supposed to believe that you had the chance to read part of a Varric Tethras novel and you didn't?_**

As I walked down the rough paths outside of the Haven Chantry towards the tavern that Leliana had set up for Flissa I went over the letter in my head just in case I’d said something nasty about her in there. I was fairly sure I hadn’t but I needed to know if I should keep avoiding.

_Bodahn,_

_How’s life on the ship? I know you said that you were a terrible sailor. I don’t know much about ships but I do seem to remember that ‘keelhauling’ is not a good thing. Well, knowing Captain Liz it could be a good thing for you._

_I’m still in Ferelden. Took a trip with a lovely Chantry Seeker. Told her some stories and then she dragged me off here to meet her friends. I suppose you’ve seen the Breach._

_I’m fine. Thanks for asking. I wasn’t close enough to the mountain to get blown to pieces. The Divine is still dead. The prisoner that they arrested didn’t do it though. I told you that she was a Dalish mage but I met her after she woke up and helped stabilize the Breach, I suppose you’ll want some more details._

_She’s like a bad-tempered version of Magdalene mixed with Rose and Liz. I’m thinking of going with ‘Storm’ when she wakes up. She fainted, hit her head or something and she’s been out for a couple of days now._

_You asked for the next chapter of ‘Hard in Hightown’, if you’re in Antiva anytime soon I’ll send it along. This was all I could fit._

_Please try not to get attacked by anything that can bigger than you this time. I don’t need more letters telling me that you almost killed yourself._

_Write me back and make sure that you actually ask me how I’m doing this time._

_From,_

_Varric_

**_This letter makes so much more sense if you replace 'Bodahn' with Hawke, 'Captain Liz' with 'Captain Isabela', 'Magdalene' with 'Aveline', and 'Rose' with 'Daisy'._  
**

There was a part of the novel on the back. **Which I may have read.**

_Captain Belladonna glared at Donnen. She was even less friendly than she had been the last time they had encountered each other and that had been when most of her crew were lying in sticky red pools of their own blood._

_"You lot just seem to always show up late. Have you tried to coming five minutes early?” she snapped._

_The guardsman didn’t move. She had a right to be upset- her lover had vanished with nothing but a bloody signet ring stuck in the mouth of more dead sailors. It was not Donnen’s fault that the patrol had been stuck dealing with more Blue Sea Raiding members. He was not the one who usually surveyed the Docks._ His _lover had kept him mostly in Lowtown. It may have been dangerous but it was in many ways a dirtier version of Hightown._

_There was the occasional thief trying to get in through the window of someone richer than them, but the packed dirt streets were almost always vacant other than some working woman who weren't classy enough for the Flowering Tulip, their customers and whoever had been at the Dead Man’s tavern._

_The Docks were the home of pirates and drunken labourers as well as the gangs but the Raven had kept them inside for the most part._

_The woman was a mystery even to the guard. All Donnen knew was that the gangs feared her more than they feared the guard, and that she was now dead or missing._

**It ended with a cliffhanger. I have not seen this book come out yet. _Ha! You ended it with a cliffhanger. Cassandra totally would have punched you if you already knew what a big fan she was. And Cassandra, Hawke is the Raven so she's not actually dead._ Don't tell me!  _  
_**

Satisfied that Cassandra wouldn’t come searching for me, I had sat down and told the story of how Hawke had met Fenris. Normally I only visited taverns when it was dark out or getting there but the soldiers needed a moral boost that I was happy to provide. It was also better to be inside the tavern than out with the Seeker. I was only part way through the story when Leliana had come in.

“So Hawke threw a fireball at it and then Rivaini came up behind it and drove both daggers into its neck while Fenris says ‘Jump’ and chops it in half. She had to leave both daggers in it to backflip off of it and get out of the way of his sword. Fenris just stands there and watches it disintegrate and the daggers just drop to the floor. And the Hawke says ‘Well, that was-‘”

“Varric?” the spymaster asked.

I looked up. A few of the soldiers frowned and self-consciously leaned back in their chairs.

“What can I do for you, Lady Nightingale?”

She beckoned me outside of the tavern and made her way towards the training yard just outside of the fenced in area the tavern, Chantry and a few other buildings were housed in.

“I have people watching the Breach and counting the pieces that come out of it. We’ve been using archers and a warrior; the first can see what the other misses and the warrior is in case something lands nearby or attacks before they can get a shot off” she explained. “One of my men had an accident on the way back, there was a nug and- I need you to fill in for him until I can find someone willing to replace him.”

“So whether or not I’m willing doesn’t matter?”

The glare I got was worthy of the Seeker.  **Leliana had been through an ordeal and while she was being overzealous...** ** _  
_**

That was why I was sitting on a log, could no longer feel the log beneath me, my feet felt like they were about to fall off, and I was wondering if Curly was just Ferelden or good at hiding shivering when the scout approached.  _ **Wait, I'm not in this chapter. Is there a reason for that? I'm the main character you can't just not have me in a chapter because you want to introduce some characters and complain about sitting on a log.**_ **To be fair we did do things when you weren't here, Skyhold didn't just wait around for you to return. _I should be insulted but if you read that... it sort of sounds dirty? I'll go show it to Sera and ask._ No, you won't.  **

“Please say you’re here to replace me” I said as the elf approached.

She frowned and shook her head. “No, here to replace him. I’m Charter, Sister Nightingale sent me to tell you to return Commander. The prisoner has awoken.”


	4. Road Trip to the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric and the Inquisitor are off to the Hinterlands. They don't have instant travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I can update regularly. Sorry. Been busy. But it will be once a week updates after this and the next chapter (sometime tonight/tomorrow). 
> 
> Cobbler and Baker are introduced here. I'm pretty sure there aren't any agents in game with those names, but if there are than these aren't them.

**_To: Varric,_ **

 

**_I know that the story should get good now because I’m in it. Or I better be or I’ll pull a Cass on you._ **

 

**_The others have taken it upon themselves to add some helpful suggestions in the notes below. I’m giving you these now so you can incorporate them before you send the next batch of chapters._ **

 

**_Sorry about this._ **

 

**_Oh, and we got the next issue of_ Swords and Shields _, if Blackwall finds out what you wrote he will kill you. But until he does we are all totally going to make fun of him and he won't know what's going on. It's going to be awesome. I'll tell you how long it takes him to figure out that we're making jokes at his expense._**

 

**_Sincerely,_ **

 

**_Sahriel_ **

**Varric,**

 

**I would appreciate it if you actually used my name. My parents did not name me ‘the Seeker’ so you should not call me such. Although we may not get along as well as others I thought we had gotten past the point where we held on to grudges like this and used each other’s names.**

**Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry and Right Hand of Divine Victoria**

 

_Seeker,_

 

_Of course I can stop calling you that. I had just enough time before I sent this to make the fixes._

 

_Your friend,_

_Varric_

 

**That was much easier than I thought it would be. _Aw. That's sweet._**

 

“So you ‘I don’t like you’ won’t work?” 

 

“That doesn’t answer _why_.” 

 

“Maybe it’s because I just don’t bloody like you.” 

 

“Maybe?” 

 

“It’s either that or because you think I need a reason not to like you.” 

 

“Most people have one.” 

 

“Well _most_ people clearly haven’t actually met you.” 

 

“I’ll have you know that I know lots of people and they all like or _tolerate_  me to varying degrees, unlike you.” 

 

“I am tolerating you; I haven’t shot you yet.” 

 

“Oh, I think that-“ 

 

“Agents!” came a shout from a few horses ahead. “Shut up.” 

 

 ~~The Seeker~~   _Cassandra Allegra Portia Callogera Filomena Pentaghast_  may as well have been right next to us. I wondered if they taught you how to shout in Seeker training. Or how to glare.  _ **Ha! That's awesome. Does this happen through the whole chapter? That's just brilliant. You should see Cass' face.**_ **Varric is going to be much shorter by the time I'm done with him. _Wait, that's actually your name?_**

 

The two agents looked at each other and then to me, Sahriel, and Solas. 

 

“Is she always like this?” one asked. She was tall with a massive not-very-spylike sword strapped to her back and thick plate armour. When she had come up to the group travelling to the Hinterlands she had introduced herself as Cobbler and taken a horse to ride alongside the wagon I was sitting in with the two elves. She was nice enough. That was probably why she was part of Leliana’s division. In the first couple hours I had found out that she seemed to have an inability to stop talking. Or pestering someone. Her companion had looked about ready to shove her off her horse before the Seeker intervened. 

 

I nodded. 

 

Sahriel shrugged. “Sometimes she hits the dummies instead of dummies” she offered. 

 

Solas groaned. 

 

The other agent went by Baker. She was a head shorter than the other spy and was dressed in a simple hunting outfit with a massive longbow. Her knife handle had been visible sticking out of her boot when she’d mounted but she had since fixed the strap. We were several hours into the journey when dark haired archer with an exceptionally strong Antivan accent had been sucked into a rather cyclical conversation with her companion. 

 

“When will we get there?” Sahriel asked. 

 

“A couple of days” Cobbler answered.  ~~The Seeker~~  Cassandra Allegra Portia Callogera Filomena Pentaghast had said that we would reach a suitable place to camp in several hours but we still weren't anywhere near the area outside of Redcliffe. As fun as travelling through the Ferelden countryside was, I was not particularly happy. The Breach was clearly visible no matter how far away from it we got. I was also bouncing around quite a bit in the hay wagon. It was better than walking, I'd been forced to do that until  ~~the Seeker~~ Cassandra Allegra Portia Callogera Filomena Pentaghast realized that dwarves with shorter legs and elves who have never worn shoes before in their life aren't fast walkers.  _ **Throwing those into the woods after the snow was gone was very satisfying. Until Cass told me to go get them for the way back. I faceplanted six times because of them.**_

 

We were looking for a Chantry Revered Mother, Mother Giselle. Back then, the Chantry was not overly fond of the Inquisition. Just like the rest of Thedas. So we had decided to enlist her help and possibly show some refugees of the mage and templar war that we weren't all evil hereitcs bent on destroying them with our wicked elf posing as a prophet. We were a rag tag bunch with a  Maker-sent Dalish woman who could barely walk in the boots she'd been given at Haven.  _ **I had forgotten about those things. Elgar'non take them and burn them to a crisp. Fenhedis those were a pain.**_

 

The elf sighed loudly and flopped backwards into the hay pile that was to be given to the refugees. It was less than comfortable. I'd tried leaning back against it earlier and had found that it was hard and pointy and got stuck in your hair, crossbow and clothes even after only a few seconds. Sahriel didn't seem to have a problem with it but she also grew up in a forest.  _ **What's wrong with that? Just because I don't need to sit on velvet to be comfortable doesn't make me. Wait, is that an insult?**_ **Hardly. _Now I know I should be offended. I mean Cassandra Allegra Portia_ Sorry about the blood Varric. Sahriel got a nosebleed.  _Because she punched me._ As if I would do such a thing.  _Yeah? What happened with Varric after Hawke came, again?_**

 

“This is going to take forever” she moaned. 

 

Solas looked back to her with a half-bemused half-annoyed look on his face. “Perhaps we can use this time then; none of us know each other particularly well and this could be an opportunity to practice some magic.” 

 

I couldn’t tell if Sahriel was rolling her eyes but it seemed completely in character for her. 

 

“Yes, playing with fire in a hay wagon is just a great and utterly brilliant idea” she said. Her gesture was hard to interpret from an upright perspective but it seemed to be something exploding. 

 

Solas’ rare show of good humour vanished quickly. 

 

“This is like being in the aravels” the younger elf said after a few moments. 

 

“Did the Keeper yell at your clanmates to stop arguing?” the other elf asked coldly. 

 

“Yes, all the time. She’d also tell me to sit up and stop complaining. Then Sulehn would poke me and then I’d push him out of the aravel and then the Keeper would get mad at me for injuring her Second…” 

 

“You pushed someone out of an aravel?” Baker asked with a slight grin. “Wagon” she added as an explanation to her confused looking companion. 

 

“Yep, then he’d set my skirt on fire.”  **I can't imagine your brother doing that. _Remember what happened with Bull?_ Point taken. **

 

Cobbler stared at her. I understood the feeling. The Herald of Andraste was human, so to speak, and she was like a small child in more ways than people seemed to realize. She was in her twenties from what I'd gathered. That was like twelve in human years from what I'd gathered from my experience with the Dalish.  _ **Hey... No. That's actually pretty accurate.**_

 

“Didn’t that hurt?” the swordswoman asked. 

 

“Getting set on fire or pushed out of an aravel?” 

 

“Either.” 

 

“Hm. Well, once Sulehn broke his arm. And he ruined my dress completely.” 

 

“That’s awful!” Cobbler said. It sounded genuine. She probably had children. The warm tone in her voice was touched with concern while Baker snickered. 

 

“I know. It was kind of ugly but it was warm and we were heading towards Kirkwall and it was kind of cold.”  _ **It was purple. It matched my eyes and then it was all burned and it smelled like a campfire.**_ **Sounds like you deserved it.**

 

“I meant getting his arm broken.” 

 

Sahriel sat up a bit and frowned. “All the Keeper had to do was a healing spell. I had to clean the halla for a month and wear a dress with holes and burn marks up to my thighs!” 

 

“How terrible” Baker told her with a badly concealed grin. 

 

“Did you to not get along?” Solas turned to Sahriel. 

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

Solas opened his mouth in an attempt to find a response but she was talking before he could find a word. 

 

“My brother was _len alas lath’din._ I miss him though.” 

 

Solas’ face softened slightly at the younger elf’s remark. 

 

“Your brother is a mage as well then?” he asked. 

 

The elf appeared to be nodding from her position in the hay pile. 

 

“Yes, hahren, he was an annoying asshole of a mage who will never let me live it down if I admit to missing him.”  **If you intend to make fun of my name again I will tell him this. _And I'll tell him that I know what happened after that trip to Emprise du Lion._  
**

 

The older elf’s face showed his surprise. Likely for the use of ‘hahren’ than a young woman complaining that her brother was a pain. It was uncommon for many Dalish to show any respect to an elf who wasn’t part of their people, having someone think their brother was annoying was hardly uncommon. I’d heard more than enough of that when I was in Kirkwall. 

 

“He was also better at this stuff than me. He was healing people and reading books and maps.” 

 

Solas arched an eyebrow. “And what were you doing while he was doing those things?” 

 

“Setting things on fire and trying to find the elvish word for ‘tree’ in some ruins.” 

 

“And I am to assume that this was for a reason?” Solas asked. 

 

“Well, I didn’t really want to lead a clan. Way too much pressure. Besides, Sulehn was better at finding our way and getting out of trouble by talking. The Keeper was going to let me just train any new apprentices when she left. My elvish is way better than his. Even if I do get lost. A lot. The Keeper just sent me into caves to find stuff, which was fine. Usually. Don’t like them much though.” 

 

“Why not? They can hold lots of history and-“ 

 

“They’ve got more than that in them, hahren.”  **Yes. Like big hairy nasty spide- _You feeling confident Cassandra Alle-_ Fine.  _I thought so._ _  
_**

 

“Wait, Stormy, why would they sent you to find Haven if you were more likely to get lost?” I asked. 

 

The Dalish woman shrugged. “There were lots of _shemlen_ to follow after I got off the boat. And I’m not that easily lost. Only if I don’t pay attention. And sometimes when I do.” 

 

Solas’ smile had slowly returned. 

 

“Some would consider learning a lost language a better gift than finding a door.”  _ **Those people don't get lost in mazes or have to lead expeditions in deserts full of nasty things.**_ **Like sp, I meant to say a high dragon.**

 

“Speaking elvish isn’t really helpful if you get lost. Sulehn was as bad as me at the start though, then the Keeper got mad at him for saying maps were pointless and she got the clan to leave without him after she sent him to the village for supplies and just told him the name of the town we were staying near. He liked maps after that.” 

 

The older elf stared at her with a torn expression on his face. It was the line between laughing and wondering if someone was just bullshitting you. Not that I’d seen that last look very often.  **Right. _Think you meant Riiiiiight._**

 

The two spies were both laughing. Cobbler had abandoned her concern for Sahriel's brother's well-being in exchange for a laugh. You needed to do that when there was a massive fade rift in the sky. Their earlier discussion was forgotten and there was less of a distance between them now. 

 

“My brother once got lost when we were in this cave outside of our town. We were playing 'The wolf and the hare' when suddenly-“ Cobbler broke off as soon as she started, her sword sliding out of her sheath; my hands went for Bianca as Baker grabbed an arrow from her quiver and suddenly the Seeker yelled “Bandits!” at the top of her lungs. 

 

Part of me was grateful that this wasn’t Kirkwall where you could have any number of gang members waiting to jump down from a roof and ambush you. 

 

The other part of me had realized that this wasn’t exactly your run of the mill group of bandits. 

 

First of all, they were relatively stupid. 

 

Attacking a group, even one the size of this one, was stupid. There were about twenty of us. Even if we were smaller than the first group to travel down we were carrying enough weapons that most people would have thought twice about just running out and attacking. The four Templars hadn’t phased them the slightest. Neither had the rather sizable portion of the group carrying staffs. The agents and soldiers were clearly ready for a fight. 

 

They had also chosen a rather stupid point in the road to attack. If they’d waited for another day or been not a hundred feet further up the road they would have been able to spring their trap from the trees. Archers would have been able to pick off several people and the trees could have disguised their numbers and presence until it was too late. 

 

Now there was a good deal of open field between us and the treeline where they had been hiding. This meant Bianca and I as well as Baker and some of the other soldiers had clear shots at them with bows. Bianca may be a crossbow not a longbow like Baker’s but she was capable of taking down five of the thirty or so that attacked us, with little difficulty. 

 

The rest fell quickly to swords and axes. One man found himself being impaled through his fellow by a recruit that Cullen had been showing how to wield a spear. I was fairly sure he had picked it up. 

 

A bolt of lightning flew pas my head and sent the last bandit twitching on the ground with smoking armour and a melted feather on his helmet. 

 

There was a pause as everyone waited for someone else to jump out of the grass and attack, but no one did. 

 

Cobbler was the first to put her sword away, followed quickly by the soldiers at some hard to make out command from near the front. Baker left her bow strung with an arrow between her fingertips as her eyes darted around. 

 

The group had started to move again. No one was injured and no one was planning on camping in a place where we had just been attacked. Something felt wrong though as we began to jerk forwards towards the trees the bandits should have been hiding in. 

 

Even as the scouts moved hesitantly forwards, Cobbler swung herself out of the saddle and moved towards the side of the road where bandits lay scattered in the dust. She bent down to look at one of them. 

 

I watched her for a moment before turning my gaze to the others. 

 

Looking behind me I could see Solas still grasping his staff as he slowly surveyed the landscape around us. Stormy was wide eyed with her feet rapidly beating the floor of the wagon in an uneven rhythm. 

 

“I hit one!” she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. 

 

I gave her a grin. 

 

I was uneasy though, something seemed wrong. As Cobbler’s hand returned to her sword, slowly and carefully, I decided not to put Bianca away. 

 

Solas shifted behind me. 

 

Cobbler’s hand went up from her position about twenty feet away. The trees looming before us and around the first few members of the group seemed ominous and twisted. As though merely the thought that we could be attacked in them had caused them to change their shape from the green, ordinary trees that they had been moments ago. 

 

The group came to a stop with the first few people in the forested area. Someone must have felt as uneasy as everyone else or had seen Cobbler’s raised hand from where she was bent over a corpse. 

 

“Does anyone else think it’s too quiet?” Sahriel asked. “And why am I whispering?” 

 

Baker held up a hand. I had never been part of an army or guard but the signal for ‘be quiet and get ready for anything’ was fairly clear. 

 

The sound of steel sliding out of sheathes told me that the rest of the soldiers had been given a similar order up ahead. 

 

Cobbler shouted “Trap!” at about the same moment when the much better armed men came storming out of the trees.


	5. Mother Giselle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahriel misses, Solas loses an eyebrow. Meanwhile Revered Mother Giselle discovers that Dalish elves don't really like being called the Herald of Andraste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is up. Lot of dialogue. Didn't really want to go into details with the fight with the group that they just got attacked by so you get some jokes and something else. Not sure what that is yet.

Cassandra, 

 

Sorry about the whole name thing. I was trying to make you laugh. Please don’t punch me. 

 

Varric 

 

Dear Varric, 

 

I know that you are _terribly_ busy with this endeavor but there are many in the Court who cannot wait to read the next volume of your other work. While I fully recognize the importance of this I would remind you that where Sahriel will complain or possibly use some rather childish language in elvish, there are those in the Court who can do so much worse. 

 

I also believe a reminder is in order that this is to be an official tale of the Inquisitor’s rise to power and you would do well to remember that telling everyone that the Inquisitor is not always the polite, well-dressed woman that she is occasionally at Skyhold may not be in the best interest of all of us present or the common folk who look up to her. 

 

My sincerest thanks for your time, 

 

Lady Vivienne de Fer, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Official Enchantress to the Imperial Courtand Bitch with a long title. 

 

Varric,

Tell me when you get to Sahriel’s personal life- the recruits need some new material to tease the Commander about. I also agreed to help Dorian with his speech. As fun as it is to see him pace back and forth in the library pulling on his mustache and muttering to himself I believe that the responsible thing to do would be to help out. Sulehn looks depressed and when he’s upset Sahr gets annoyed and I don’t think he’d appreciate her punching his boyfriend. Even if that would be pretty funny. Yeah. Don't help. Funnier this way. 

 

_*There appears to be a drawing of Dorian with a squished face while two elves ride away on a dragon*_

 

Come on… Do it for love. And that pink colour that Cullen turns whenever you ask him about how the boss is in the sack. 

 

Oh, and don’t think I’ve forgotten what you said: I expect to be credited in the acknowledgements section. 

 

Bull

 

Varric, 

 

I hope you’re free in a couple of months. Guess who finally asked her! She said yes; the wedding’s in two months so get your ass back to Skyhold so you can be there for both couples. 

 

Waiting for your reply, 

 

Kai 

 

Varric, 

 

If you call me terrifying again there might be a problem. 

 

Love, 

 

You Know Who

 

Varric, 

 

You’re coming back to Skyhold, right? You can meet the rest of the Clan and give Hahren Venrel a few new stories. It’s been kind of boring without you here. You better come for my sister’s wedding though. I think she wants you to be one of the people who stands beside her. I don’t know what it’s called. This shemlen custom becomes more and more complicated the more it’s brought up. 

 

Kai finally got up the courage to ‘pop the question’ as people have been saying. I think you have to stand beside him too. I do. So do Dorian with a few mages I don’t know and some guy who glares at me all the time and mutters about proper treatment of nobility. Bull told him to ‘stick it where the sun don’t shine’ in Qunlat. 

 

Please hurry back. 

 

Dareth shiral lethallin, 

 

Sulehn 

 

Varric, 

 

I am not entirely sure whether or not you’ve heard the news. I need information for a speech. Sahriel has decided to be infuriatingly vague and Cullen won’t say anything. Please give me something to use that is only sort of embarrassing but can cause laughter, blushing, and perhaps a small scandal. Or a large one would be perfectly adequate. 

 

I haven’t been able to speak to Sulehn for a week since his sister has told him not to talk to me until I get the speech done. Do you know how hard that is? Actually, forget that. Bianca. I’ll just write another draft. Sahriel, don’t put this in the book. Dorian don't try and stuff magic where it's not wanted. 

 

From, 

 

Dorian Pavus

 

 

Varric,

Thanks for apologizing. And for putting this in front of the chapter she read after she told the Merchant’s Guild where you were. 

 

Have fun, 

 

Sahriel 

 

Varric, 

 

Not sure how Sera found these. Little people always know. Vivvy's going to be pissed when she sees what her other letters look like. Frigging awesome. Nice unicorns by the way.  

 

_*A large unicorn with buck teeth is at the end of this note*_

 

_*There is also a butt*_

 

Sincerely, 

 

Sahriel 

 

I was not particularly fond of mages or Templars when we came to the Hinterlands. Hadn't been since Kirkwall slowly went down into 'Let's just kill shit' mode. 

 

As people, sure, a person is a person whether or not they can control the forces of nature or send a mage running. 

 

However, like people, some mages are insane assholes or deserve a face to face meeting with Bianca, and so do some Templars. 

 

And the ones who decide to take their war into public space, killing innocent people and stealing their food since they had decided that they were more important than some farmer and his family? 

 

They deserved exactly what they got. 

 

It was the Templars who attacked us on the trail. 

 

We found out later that it was a group of mercenaries, not really stupid bandits, that had been hired to attack us by said templars. They’d been told that it was a lightly armoured scouting party of heretics. There were orders to kill the Dalish elf and anyone else. 

 

What the Templars had neglected to tell the ‘bandits’ was that they were just there to test the strength of the force, weaken it, exhaust some of the archers’ arrows, and make sure that younger members were too cocky and older ones were too tired to fight at full strength when they hit us up the road. 

 

It would have been worse if Cobbler hadn’t found the paper tucked in to the leader, or she assumed he was the leader given the fact that his armour was in better condition and his men had been listening to his orders, or if the Seeker hadn’t realized it was a trap when she caught a glimpse of someone moving in the trees.  **It was a group effort. It could have been far worse than it was.**

 

We lost more people to the Templars than I’d thought. I'd guessed a couple injured, maybe one, but it was more than that. 

 

There were only fifteen of them or so, all wearing the full Templar uniform. As if they needed to still be a part of an organization that had fallen so far from what people had hoped of it.  _ **Why do they wear skirts anyways?**_ **It's a uniform. Traditional and functional. _Doesn't that just mean that they're more likely to trip over their dress? Is that why mages wear them? So they're easier to catch?_**

 

Sahriel and Solas were out of the fight within seconds though. At least until enough of the Templars went down from swords, arrows, and a mace. That was when a fireball the size of a pencil flew past me and lit the plumed helmet of one of the knights on fire. 

 

It was kind of funny but that was about it. 

 

We’d lost four people.  **I had Cullen place there names on the memorial for Haven along with all the others we lost. _That was nice._**

 

It would have been worse if we’d actually gotten into the woods where we could be flanked fully and attacked from behind. A few scouts were battered though and one had a nasty looking cut in his side that Solas had left to look at with a dazed looking elf staggering around behind him. 

 

I was sitting in the back of the wagon again when Cassandra stormed over with a furious look on her face. 

 

“I can’t believe they would do this” she snapped as she came to a stop in front of Baker and I. The small woman had been hit with an arrow. Nothing serious but she had decided to stay off her leg at least for a bit 

 

“They’re all insane” Baker commented. “They’ve got nothing to do but follow what they think the Chantry would tell them to do. Except for, you know, not slaughtering people.” 

 

Cassandra frowned at her. “Not all Templars are monsters.” 

 

“Some are though, and it seems like they have decided that we are as well.” 

 

The Seeker’s face softened into something I’d never thought I’d see on her face. 

 

Cassandra Pentaghast looked tired. Just for a moment she looked like a woman who’d seen the organizations she idolized and respected crumble, and all of the innocent people who got caught in the middle. 

 

It was gone as quickly as it came. 

 

She shrugged quickly and stood awkwardly for a moment as she reached for a topic. She didn't need to though. 

 

Sahriel and Solas had returned. 

 

The younger woman still looked a bit off. The staggering may have been because of the boots that someone had forced her feet into and the overlong blanket she kept tripping over. 

 

Solas was slightly bedraggled and was in the midst of cleaning his hands when they approached. He was also smiling. 

 

“The scout will be fine” he declared. “Provided he rests and does not get stabbed again on the way to the Hinterlands.” 

 

“Thank you, Solas…” Cassandra began uncertainly. 

 

Baker and I were laughing. 

 

“Something you want to tell us, Chuckles?” I asked. Baker arched an eyebrow with a bemused expression on her face. 

 

The mage was missing an eyebrow.  **I had forgotten about that. _Whoopsies._** **  
**

 

The area around it had been cleaned for the most part. All that was left was a small black smudge over his eye. 

 

Solas gave us a slightly strained smile. 

 

“Ah, yes.” 

 

“I lit him on fire!” came the cheerful reply. 

 

Sahriel was swaying but the elf had a massive grin on her face. Her vallaslin was twisting up around her cheeks and she looked a lot friendlier than she had when we’d first met. 

 

Solas nodded. “She got hit with a smite, I believe” he said by way of explanation.  _ **That was weird, felt like hurting then floating and then horses.**_ **That is what happens when you sleep in a hay wagon. _You left me in a hay wagon? No wonder I was stiff._**

 

Cassandra looked worried. “Is she alright?” 

 

“Right as rain!” 

 

“She is a little drained, and  _off_ I suppose would be the term.” 

 

“You look funny” came a giggly response. 

 

The elf who had been drawing a diagram of Roderick being crushed by a unicorn after he'd been run through, dropped into a hole and beaten up by a bear was _giggling_. 

 

“She just needs some time to recover her mana” the older elf explained. The woman next to him lurched sideways and he barely caught her before she fell. She looked almost sorry when she turned to him. She had what Hawke called Merrill's 'You kicked my puppy' voice and puppy look. 

 

“Are you mad at me?” 

 

Solas paused for a moment before he gave her a reassuring grin. “No, da’len.” 

 

“But now you’ve only got that little bit of hair on your face. Isn’t the other part cold?” 

 

“I believe the burn took care of that problem.” 

 

Cassandra looked back and forth between the two mages before moving to help the elven woman into the hay wagon. 

 

“Look, it’s an aravel. But without a sail, or halla. That’s not a halla.” 

 

Cassandra looked to her right. The elf was pointing a good two feet left of the actual animal pulling the wagon. 

 

“That is a horse.” 

 

Baker and I shifted to the side, still grinning. Cassandra easily picked up the elf and set her down behind us where we could hear a soft sound that seemed to be snoring.  **I told you. _Nope, no snoring._ You do.  _No._ Want me to ask Cullen?  _He better not answer that._**

 

Solas turned to glare at us. 

 

“Are you two finished?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

That was when Cobbler came over with long strides and a serious expression that lasted until the elf turned around. 

 

“What in Andraste’s name happened to your face?” 

 

 

******************* 

 

 

It took longer than expected to reach the Hinterlands. 

 

Sahriel was back to normal in a few hours, which meant that she was less than happy to talk with Mother Giselle. 

 

“But they don’t like elves. Or mages. Or heretics. And I’m all of those” she pointed out. 

 

The Revered Mother simply gave a patient nod before she spoke. “You are no monster though and you must show the people such.” 

 

" _Yeez beeeecause weeee are soooo reasonable us Orleeesians."_

 

"They are not monsters either." 

 

I thought that may have been arguable. 

 

“What if they attack me?” 

 

“They will not.” 

 

“How would you know? And it happened every time the clan went somewhere. Most of the time. I don’t think I’ve gone into a single village without being called a ‘knife-eared whore’” Sahriel told her.  _ **Still does. Someone spat at Sulehn and then they found out who he was and started saying how sorry they were. Shemlen.**_

 

Cassandra stepped forwards. 

 

“Thank you, Mother Giselle. We appreciate your assistance.”  _ **Not that you really gave us much.**_ **She was trying and you were being rude. _You would have been too if you'd been in my shoes. That I wasn't wearing._ _  
_**

 

The Orlesian woman gave her a smile and clasped her hands together in front of her. 

 

“The Herald of Andraste is quite something to live up to. I hope you do” she told Sahriel as she began to move back towards a wounded man she’d been tending to. 

 

Mentioning that title was a bad idea. 

 

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?” 

 

The Revered Mother paused; she should have left when she had the chance. 

 

Cassandra gritted her teeth as she realized what was coming. 

 

“Perhaps we should-“ 

 

But Sahriel was already talking. 

 

“This is annoying. Why can’t I be Mythal’s Herald? Or whatever dwarves worship. Rock, I think. Why can’t I be the Herald of Rocky Things? Huh? Yeah. That's what I thought." 

 

The Revered Mother gaped at her. 

 

Solas looked torn between laughter and pity. 

 

“ _Fenhedis!_ Let’s just go help some refugees and not tell them I’m a Herald. Or tell them that’s my name so when someone calls me that they’ll just think it’s my name and not start bowing. That was awkward. I mean the guy was bent over saying he wanted a blessing!” 

 

Cassandra grabbed the elf’s arm and maneuvered her, still going on about the man we'd met in the last village, towards Corporal Vale, the Inquisition member heading the refugee assistance effort. 

 

“Thank you, Mother” she called back as we made our way through the remains of what might have been a village towards the camp. 

 

There were refugees everywhere. 

 

Some shivered and sat under trees while others lay screaming near mages that were trying to treat them with old herbs and what magic they had left, and a few stood and muttered to themselves as Inquisition members and villagers hurried past with small amounts of food and the occasional blanket or coat. 

 

The Hinterlands were in Ferelden. It wasn’t as cold as it could have been but it was hardly the type of weather where you wanted to get stuck without a blanket. You probably could freeze to death. 

 

If you didn’t starve first or get killed by a mage or templar. 

 

Vale had suggested helping clear a path through the fighting to route out the strongholds of the mages and Templars. The sounds of the battle were easily audible in the camp at the edge of the village. 

 

The crackle of fire and clash of steel as people screamed and howled battle cries. 

 

It was reminding me too much of Kirkwall. 

 

“We’re going hunting” came a voice as we headed towards a tunnel that lead towards the noise. 

 

We turned to find Baker and Cobbler coming towards us. 

 

“My lady,” Cobbler bowed slightly to Cassandra and Sahriel before continuing, “We can get the food to last them until the next shipment arrives in a week. If you can get the supplies from the strongholds that will help as well. The scouts have been deployed as per their orders. Transport to Haven and then to Val Royeaux will come with the supplies. The Revered Mother offered us a house but we have tents for those who can’t fit. 

 

Cassandra nodded. 

 

“We will take care of the renegades. Their outposts need to be somewhere nearby. We will scout first and report back if we need assistance. Maker watch over you.” 

 

Cobbler bowed again and walked off leaving her companion behind. 

\“Seeker, if you have time there is also a concern with some fade rifts nearby. If you can get Sahriel to take care of them that would make the soldier’s lives easier and give these people a rest. The locations are on this map. They appear to be dormant except for this one here. It’s up that hill.” 

 

“Thank you, agent. And please, make sure that your friend knows that when I said she could call me ‘Seeker’ I meant it.” 

 

Baker simply smiled slightly and walked away. 

 

There was a pause before we turned to the darkened tunnel that lead towards the battle. 

 

“Shall we?”


	6. Hiking and Camping in the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting some allies in the Hinterlands the Inquisition goes to Val Royeaux. It goes perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one chapter but it's pretty long so I'm dividing it into two.  
> It kind of bugged me that none of the mages or templars join the Inquisition in the Hinterlands. I mean, I don't really mind but I decided to have some of them join up.  
> Also, tag update! Yeah. Super thrilling.

Fighting the mages went slightly better than fighting the Templars had. 

 

 _Finding_ them, however, had not gone so easily. 

 

With the Templars we had just had to walk around until some archers and a man with a shield the size of a cart attacked us to find their badly concealed hide-out. There had been a letter in one of their pockets. 

 

It went something similar to: 

 

_We’re Templars and we are always right. Mages are terrible but we have the Maker’s blessing. We are awesome._

 

_If you want to kill us we are here._

 

The elven mages had opted to avoid the fight, Sahriel had not been eager to near a Templar, so Solas had taken it as an opportunity to help teach her some basics while they went ram hunting and gathered plants. The supply seemed to replenish itself every five minutes. Something both helpful and irritating. It was hard to feel as though you were making progress when what you just picked was back so quickly.  **I never knew plants grew so quickly. _Scary, I kept worrying one of them would grow really big and grab my ankle._ You didn't have to pick them.  _Who wouldn't want to fight templars?_**

 

They’d rejoined us after a couple of the soldiers and some locals had helped take the Templars down. Cassandra had been less than happy that they’d refused to surrender or join the Inquisition.  **They did not have to die. _Well, actually-_  
**

 

Then we’d been forced to spend two days tromping around the woods looking for any signs of the mages in the rather large area north of the main road where we’d been told they were hiding. 

 

Signs of them were everywhere. The main road itself was covered in scorch marks with towering jagged pieces of ice sticking out of the ground near flaming buildings. Although it was hard to tell which side had done that. 

 

The forest was similar. A bandit or twelve burned or frozen. There were also mages in and around the entire area making it hard to let your guard down. They weren't near the hideout though. They just attacked on sight and left us with several more bruises and no closer to actually solving the root problem in the area. 

 

The bandits weren’t much better. They would simply charge as soon as they saw someone. It didn’t matter what you were wearing. We found some attacking a small group of refugees with nothing but some stew and a couple of tattered cloaks. 

 

We found the mages eventually though. They had been hiding out in some cave in the woods. There was a fire barrier that Solas froze before Cassandra pointed out that she could have gotten rid of it as well.  **It would have been far easier and less likely to alert them to our presence. It is quieter to dispell a barrier of that type than throw ice spells at it, it's made to resist dispelling by templars and other mages, not a Seeker of Truth. _So Dorian was right? Super templar?_**

 

The elven mage apologized for forgetting the skill of those he was travelling with before a spell went flying past us. If the mages were better at aiming it might have actually done some minor damage. 

 

The mages weren’t trained to take on anyone armed though. I guess we were harder to fight than the refugees. While powerful they didn’t practice throwing fire at people in the Circles. Even the ones old enough to have been in a war of some kind were no match for a Seeker with a sword. Or Bianca with Solas and Sahriel carefully dispelling what they could and setting what they couldn’t on fire, or freezing it. 

 

It felt odd working with mages again. I’d gotten used to Hawke throwing fire around and then tossing fully armoured men into the air with nothing but a wave of her hand. After she’d disappeared I’d avoided fighting. Didn’t need to see any more of that with the state Kirkwall had been in. 

 

Most of the bandits had actually come down to help. There was a fear in the eyes of some of them that suggested they weren't there because of their conscience but rather a want to survive. 

 

Rumours about slavers who preyed on anyone who needed help ending up skewered and dead. Broody had been busy with Hawke and Isabela gone. 

 

Some were stupid enough to come. Bianca didn’t need magic backing her up to take care of them though. 

 

I had only fought with one actual Templar for any extended period of time, and Hawke’s brother was more of a Warden than that. The Seeker and I hadn't fought side by side before Haven and it was still a bit of a surprise to see a mage stumble in surprise as his mana was blocked. Seeing Cassandra charge at someone with a shield was much more familiar. His abilities were helpful but he didn’t wear the uniform or arrest Marian. Although not many Templars tried to do that. One mage said that the Ferelden Templars could spot you immediately. Mages were easy to sense or something. The Kirkwall Templars couldn’t do that.  **I have no reasonable excuse for that. _The templars always knew we were mages when they hunted us... Are Kirkwall mages special or something?_ _  
_**

 

Hawke had thrown a fireball standing right beside some of them and they hadn’t noticed. She’d suggested running around throwing fire and seeing how long it took the Templars to notice but her mother had been steadily against the idea. I don’t think even she, after all those years with her husband and daughter, was able to tell when Hawke was joking.  _ **Are you sure she was?**_

 

The mages in the cave weren’t like her though. She at least tried to talk first. Not that that was much of an option back in Kirkwall. The mages we met later were more like her than the power mad ones we’d met so far. 

 

We had set up camp near the cave and were getting ready for a delicious meal of stale bread and meat of some kind when Sahriel started the conversation. 

 

“Do you ever get a sore neck?” Sahriel asked, the question was directed at Solas and I, but that was hardly made clear, _**Sorry, I will endeavor to be better at speaking**_ and Cassandra was with us on the hike back through significantly less war-covered ground to the small village we’d set up in. 

 

“What do you mean?” the Seeker asked her. 

 

The elf shook her head. “Not you, Solas and Varric.” 

 

Solas frowned. “I assume this isn’t about magic?”  _ **No duh.**_ **I think he was making a joke.**

 

“No, I meant from looking up all the time. I mean, you’re taller than I am but Varric isn’t. I have to crane my neck to look at people in the face, I was wondering if it bothers you too; if it hurts.” 

 

I blinked in surprise. I hadn’t really thought about it that way. I grew up in Kirkwall with more humans than dwarves and I’d never really considered that it would hurt to look up all the time. Especially if you weren't used to it. 

 

“No?” 

 

“No, although you are not used to having people so much taller than you” Solas pointed out. 

 

The elven woman sighed and rubbed her neck. “Great. Wait, how tall are Fade spirits?”  _ **Everyone was taller than me. Talking to Horny and Kaas was awful. They were like up there and I wasn't. It was like looking at a tree top when you're standing at the bottom.**_

 

Before Solas could answer, Cassandra had stopped moving and was standing stock-still. The gesture she made was one that meant get ready for an attack. Sahriel had gone still as well, her hand on her staff and Solas soon joined them. 

 

I couldn’t hear anything. I put a hand on Bianca anyways. There were some villagers in the distance or possibly some mages, Templars, or people intent on killing, but they were hardly close enough to warrant Cassandra and the others to stand like statues. 

 

The Seeker drew her sword in one smooth motion and turned towards the bushes to the right of the camp. 

 

“Come out, now!” she demanded. 

 

“Look, please don’t hurt us…” someone said nervously. 

 

Cassandra didn’t move even after a young man stepped out of the bushes with his hands raised. He was small but sturdy looking with over large clothes. Brown hair and freckles were mostly covered by a liberal layer of dirt but he still had a small, admittedly rather scared, smile.  **A good thing he didn't look dangerous or I might have attacked. _Did you just say the words 'dangerous' and 'Riley' in the same sentence? Well, I guess 'Riley' isn't really a word but you know what I meant._**

 

The woman who followed him was wearing full Templar armour and had a hand on her sword. “You are with the Chantry folk in this area?” she asked with the air of a person who had been brought up being told they were better than anyone else, especially people who weren’t ‘Chantry folk’. 

 

“Inquisition, right? We’d like to join” the man explained in a more friendly tone. 

 

Cassandra lowered her sword by a bit. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

The man spoke quickly, not from fear but rather so he could before the Templar did. “I’m Riley, this is Knight-Commander Eliza- what’s your family name again?” he shook his head before resuming. “I’m a Circle mage, so are the others. Well, some of them are Templars, but we’re still from the Circles. We don’t really want to run around and kill people or get killed, and you guys seem to be helping and they look like mages, so can we join?” 

 

The Templar sighed. “He wants to know if you can offer him protection from his curse and make sure he and his group don’t kill anyone like they would have had I not come.”  **That was blunt, I had forgotten what she could be like. _That was the moment I decided that I didn't like her._ You two get along fine. _Sure. After she stopped being such a bunch of words with between three and five letters._**

 

The mage’s smile faded slightly. “Sure, _that's_ it.” 

 

Cassandra relaxed and so did the rest of us. 

 

“You wish to join us, I suppose you can but I need you to come to the village tomorrow and we will need to speak with the mages in your care.” 

 

“We’re ready to talk. Company would be nice.” The speaker stepped out of the bushes with a grin on her face. 

 

There were six of them in total. There was another human man, probably in his mid-thirties with a thin face and long hair that was matted with dirt. He shared the same dark hair and deeply tanned skin with the elven woman standing next to him but he had a large collection of freckles and was a head taller than her, even though she was close to human height. 

 

The speaker was another elf. She was blonde with a nose that had been broken at least twice and a heavy Orlesian accent, unlike the first mage to speak, who was Ferelden. 

 

The last of them was an older man with silver hair, a kind face, and a bushy beard that needed a good trim. And that’s coming from a dwarf. 

 

“I was stationed in Ostwick when the rebellion began. I can vouch for the integrity of all the mages with me. We do not wish more violence and it seems like you are doing good work. If you do not feel comfortable with us nearby we can leave. The only reason we approached in this fashion was because we worried of the reactions of the townsfolk given what they have been through" the older templar explained as he stepped forwards protectively towards us. 

 

Cassandra smiled at him. There was something likable about his demeanor; Sahriel didn't call him anything rude, and never has, and Solas seemed to respect him. 

 

The group took the smile as encouragement and came into the firelight. This helped calm the situation given that no one was left hiding in the bushes and allowed for a good look at them. 

 

The woman in the Templar uniform was almost perfectly groomed with a sword heavily inlaid with what looked like a ruby, it was as large as my hand, **It was extremely impractical looking when I first saw it but I now see the wisdom in having it.** and her shield was only dirty with a layer of easily brushed away dust. 

 

The others were coated in dirt and muck, and possibly blood and burn marks. The mages were wearing a collection of rags and worn clothing that didn’t fit any of them properly. The elves looked as though they were wearing human clothing and the younger human wasn't in much better shape with a baggy shirt and pants that had been folded up several times to reveal scuffed and badly-worn boots. The other human had the opposite problem and his shirt sleeves barely reached his wrists. The final member, the Templar wasn’t in much better condition with his boots as badly dented as they were and a cracked shield from a single mighty blow. I wondered if it had been another of his order who had smashed in the shield, few mages would have the strength and most among the group looked like they were starving or close to it. 

 

As they sat down the first mage began to talk again. “Introductions are in order then? I’m Riley from the Ferelden Circle. Libertarians if you want to know, not sure about another name, family wasn’t too thrilled about me so I don’t really have one.” 

 

The elven woman with the broken nose shrugged. “Pauline Veral, I’m from the White Spire. I met up with Ann a few months ago. Aequetarian.” She nodded to the tall man on her left as she finished. 

 

Cassandra turned to him. 

 

“Yes, it’s a girl’s name. Also not my full name although pointing that out seems wasted after all this time. I’m from Ostwick, same college as Paulie.” 

 

The elf glared at him. “Not my name.” 

 

"Get mine right and I'll get yours right. That is fair, which you seem to want things to be in any other case." 

 

The other elf sighed, that was not the first time they’d had this argument from the sounds of things. “Wen, Loyalist and proud of it. Ostwick as well.” 

 

The Templars were next, “Lyron Collins.”  **Maker guide him. _Falon'din too. He was alright._**

 

The woman was last. “Eliza Marie Valen, stationed at the Circle after I decided to follow my family’s wishes and serve the faithful.” 

 

All of the mages rolled their eyes. 

 

“Yeah, trying to kill us was so bloody heroic of you” Wen said. 

 

“I do the Maker’s work.” 

 

“’You shall kill all mages who are not in a Circle’ the Canticle of Bullshit.” 

 

Cassandra looked surprised. “You are rather... outspoken for a Loyalist.”  **She caught me off guard. _She still does, rather blunt._ Good at what she does though.  _Scaring the crap out of Chantry sisters?_**

 

I was told later that a lot of the members of that fraternity were sniveling children who had no backbone and relied on the Chantry to care for them. Some thought Tranquility was a blessing and that they were truly cursed by the Maker, Wen was not one of those mages. Even though she was only slightly taller than the average elf she managed to look like she was twice that. She wasn't one to back down, ever and she'd gotten into just as many fist fights as she did with her staff.  _ **More, you should have seen what happened when that Duke from Orlais came.**_ **Josephine was up for hours trying to come up with a solution.**

 

“Just because I have no patience for morons and princesses doesn’t mean that I don’t realize that we are dangerous.” 

 

“That is not a common view with many right now.” 

 

“Lots of people think we are dangerous, that’s why we avoid towns” Ann said with a grin. 

 

“Yeah, and people attack us. ‘Oh, let’s blow up a fucking Chantry’ and ‘Let’s go kill everyone we meet, they will all love us after that’” the elven woman snapped as she continued in a deep and slower voice with a glazed expression as she mimicked the rest of the mages in the Hinterlands. Not a bad impression of Blondie either. 

 

The Knight-Commander shot her a look that said that she didn't believe a word she was saying, she didn't know the elf well enough to realize that she said what she meant and had no intention of taking it back. 

 

“You forgot the part where we all hold hands and sing” Ann offered. 

 

Riley was grinning shyly and was soft-spoken now that the bout of courage that had allowed him to speak in the beginning was gone. **I have no idea why they chose him to speak first. I suppose he is the least threatening but the others were more well-spoken and far less scared.** “You know it will happen, murder brings people together like that.” 

 

There was a slight pause. 

 

Cassandra looked at them. Then to us and we got the hint. 

 

“I’m Sahriel Lavellan. Apostate, Second to the Lavellan clan, and I won’t remember any of your names. Nothing personal but I'm no good with that." 

 

“Solas.” 

 

Before I could speak the Knight-Commander, Princess, was speaking in a horrified tone. “Apostate, a Dalish? Seeker, how is this possible? An apostate! An apostate, let alone a Dalish one does not belong among the faithful.” 

 

Cassandra spoke before Sahriel got a word out. “We welcome all who want to help, mages included. She may not believe in the Maker but she has a good heart and has helped many in the village. That is more than can be said of many templars.”  _ **Thanks for that.**  _

 

The Knight-Commander huffed but said nothing. 

 

Then Sahriel grinned and waved her glowing hand around. “Oh, you can explain this. I want to see her face.” 

 

Cassandra groaned and one of the mages gasped. 

 

Riley arched an eyebrow. “You’re the Herald of Andraste? Huh, thought you’d be taller. Not that closing the big Fade rift really requires you to be tall, does it? Sorry, nice to meet you.” 

 

The Dalish elf, in a rare bout of friendliness and knowledge of human customs, reached out and shook his hand.  _ **It wasn't that rare. I knew how to greet some people sort of properly by then.**_

 

“I think we are forgetting about someone. What’s a dwarf doing with the faithful?” the Knight-Commander asked. 

 

“Being irresistible, killing bad guys, and helping to save the world.” 

 

A few of the mages smiled and the other Templar bit back a laugh at the expression on his senior officer’s face. 

 

“Varric Tethras.” 

 

“The author?” Pauline asked, a smile seemed to materialize on her all-too serious face. 

 

Cassandra groaned as I opened my mouth. I had a duty to my fans and I intended to make sure I did it. 


	7. The Capital of Orlais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahriel gets to Val Royeaux and Cassandra shows that she does have a sensitive side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the rest of that last chapter.   
> Couldn't remember how to spell the smith's name but I'm pretty sure I was close.

_I frowned._

 

_“You sure this is a good idea?”_

 

_“Nothing could possibly go wrong.”_

 

_That had been the last thing Hawke said to me before she and Tallis had gone to rob the Duke. It had been simple before. The Champion of Kirkwall was out to steal a jewel from an Orlesian with a mysterious red-headed assassin._

 

_Now Junior, her younger brother, and Captain Isabela, her pirate lover, and I were racing through the halls of Duke Prosper’s estate, down in the depths of the dungeons. I’m not sure why he had so many cells. Maybe it was in fashion to a few years ago._

 

_We’d heard that the elven woman with the knives, Shivs, or Tallis if you want a name, had been captured. A guard whispering nearby told us that they had the Champion too._

 

_Now we were sprinting through the halls looking for the white-haired mage._

 

_It didn't take long to find her._

 

_She was sitting in a cell deep into the dungeons with the elf sitting across from her. They’d been chained to the wall and would have been utterly helpless had we not-_

 

“This is not what I recall you telling me” Cassandra interrupted.  **The truth is that Tallis rescued Hawke, she unlocked the door. _Varric's version is better._ They are both Varric's version.  _But this one had dragons and a griffon and now that I'm writing this I realize just how fake it sounds._**

 

“Aw Seeker, not going to call ‘Bullshit’ on me. I’m hurt” I said. 

 

She shrugged. “That is not necessary. I am simply wondering why you are lying about this.” 

 

“You really want me to admit in front of all these people that I may not have been completely honest with you?” 

 

“More so I want you to admit in front of all these people that you are lying to them. There is no point in a story if you change it every time to make it sound as though you were a hero.” 

 

“Seeker, I rarely am the hero in these stories, and you’re preventing me from finishing a wonderful story.” 

 

“Full of bullshit” Cobbler pointed out.  **She said it.**

 

“A good kind though” Baker said. 

 

We were on a trip to Val Royeaux. 

 

The Revered mother had managed to give us the names of some clerics who would agree to meet with a blasphemous apostate elf. Word from the advisors recommended going there immediately so we could at least try to show the citizens that we weren’t trying to make the Breach worse but repair it and help out anyone who needed it.  _ **Ah yes, the good old days when the Chantry hated us and everyone glared at us.**_

 

From the Hinterlands we’d taken a larger group to the capital of Orlais. Baker and Cobbler had joined us with some information to use if any of the clerics were too vocal about killing Sahriel. Or any of us. 

 

Ann, Pauline, and Lyron had agreed to come with us in an effort to make contact with the clerics about the situation of mages and Templars who couldn’t turn to the Chantry for support. They spoke to the group a few hours before we did. It was meant to test the waters, not that we'd expected much else but hostility. 

 

Ann later admitted that there was no chance of getting them to provide shelter to either group without saying they were right and being forced into prison or made Tranquil, but they were, as Leliana had suggested, showing mages and Templars alike that the Inquisition had a place for them and treated them as equals while still helping the people.  **That is rather cunning of them. _Who knew? And now we know why Wen didn't come._**

 

They had found some robes and clean clothes at a village store on the way. A small place with more fields than customers and an uneasy merchant who had been terrified after he'd noticed the staffs. 

 

They now had warm leather coats to provide some protection against rain. Pauline was less than happy with the plaid jumpsuit she was forced into underneath it. It was a comical shade of yellow with dark black stripes but it was the only thing that fit her, Ann had spent a good while laughing as he put wore a blue shirt and brown pants. The coat was a bit of an ugly shade of pink, but it was better than what she was wearing.  _ **That thing was just awful. And awesome, I think I should show Vivienne, get some messenger to give it to her or something.**_

 

I hadn’t needed anything new and neither had Cassandra. Sahriel had gotten an overlarge purple shirt to wear over a chainmail vest Cassandra had managed to find along with some beige pants that were too long. The extra length of fabric had been stuffed inside the shoe compromise. _**Better than actual shoes.**_ Thin leather wrapped around her feet to provide some protection without causing the mage to fall on her face every twenty steps or so.  **That was annoying. _You try wearing them then. Or walking on your hands. That's be closer to what it was like._ How? **

 

It was in better shape than the clothes Harrit, the smith at Haven, had made. Those hadn’t lasted long after several fights and many falls.  _ **Stupid mages, leaving their staffs all over.**_ **Should I respond to that?**

 

“Is there a good type of bullshit?” Sahriel asked, continuing the conversation. 

 

“The kind you don’t step in” Baker answered with a grin. 

 

“Hilarious” Cobbler said. 

 

“I thought so.” 

 

“Are you going to finish the story now?” Sahriel piped up again.  _ **It was a cliff-hanger.**_

 

Solas stretched out and his horse snorted. “We may need to give Master Tethras a moment to decide which version of the tale to tell” he quipped. 

 

I sighed theatrically. I had a duty to fulfill and we had awhile to go before Val Royeaux, “So, there we were, walking in when Hawke goes ‘What took you so long?’ and then Isabela tells her that she was grabbing a drink…” 

 

\------------------------------------- 

 

“I didn’t call her a self-righteous ass-kissing power-hungry  _shem,_ so I don’t really think there’s a problem here.” 

 

“You called the Lord Seeker that” Cassandra pointed out as we made our way out towards the exit of Val Royeaux and to the waiting agents.  _ **Well he was totally being one and I didn't think he understand if I called him something similar in elvish.**_ **You two need to stop teaching each other to swear in other languages.** **  
**

 

The elven woman shrugged. “Well, what do you think he was acting like?”  **Unreasonable. _I think you mean an unreasonable asshole. Or dick. Or len'alas lath'din._** **  
**

 

“Eliza” Ann said from a meter behind us. We were walking in a badly-formed group, drifting around as the conversation shifted but not daring to go to close to anyone with the Chantry. 

 

Pauline snorted derisively. “There’s an ass-kissing power-hungry bitch.”  _ **When Pauline calls you that you know you have a problem. I've heard her swear like twice.**_ **She had her reasons.**

 

“You forgot self-righteous.” 

 

“Hard to forget when you’re reminded of it so often.” 

 

“It does go without saying, doesn’t it.” 

 

“Not that it isn’t any less true.” 

 

Cassandra slowed her pace to bring us alongside the two mages. 

 

The trip had gone as expected.  **Not as hoped though.**

 

Val Royeaux itself was just as it had been described. Elegant, golden, and absolutely beautiful. It wasn’t Kirkwall, its character didn’t come from the people or blood, it came from the architecture and the music that always seemed to be playing when we were there.  _ **I knew everyone could hear it? How does that not get stuck in their heads, it's always playing.**_ **What song? _You have to be kidding._**

 

The Chantry priests had not been wearing a mask like the rest of the entire city, except for us, the Templars, and a few passersby. They had, however, called upon the recently arrived Templars to seize us. The only reason they hadn’t was because the Revered Mother leading the ‘diplomatic’ meeting was punched and knocked out by one of them. 

 

I wasn’t really sorry for her until afterwards. At the time she’d been busy calling Sahriel every nasty name for a Dalish that she could think of while the elf did her best not to snap at her and ruin the talks. Apparently she could hold her tongue when it came to really important situations but she had lost it with the Lord Seeker. 

 

Cassandra spoke, breaking me from my reverie with her thick Nevarran accent. 

 

“You do not think very highly of her?” she asked. 

 

“No” Pauline stated. 

 

Before Cassandra could ask why the other mage was already speaking. 

 

“She is one of the Templars who believes that mages are cursed and we can’t handle ourselves” he told her. “While what had happened does not support us we are not all monsters. We are dangerous but we need better conditions than there were in many Circles.” 

 

Cassandra nodded slowly. “As a Seeker I looked into many things, and while mages were not always innocent the Templars were not either.”  **We have made sure that we found a solution to problems on both sides.**

 

“My mentor always used to say that good Templars remember that mages are people too and good mages remember that so are the Templars.”  _ **Cole said that too. No wonder they get along.**_

 

“That is true, if not often realized.” 

 

“She was a good woman. Didn’t deserve to be killed by her own apprentice.” 

 

A quiet fell between the group. 

 

“Are they having a moment?” Sahriel asked me out of the corner of her mouth. We were a few feet away from them with Solas so she couldn’t hear us.  _ **Should I not let you read this?**_

 

I laughed. “What type of moment are you thinking about, Stormy?”  **Wait, I didn't hear this.**

 

“I don’t know, but maybe if she got a boyfriend she wouldn’t be so tightly wound all the time.” 

 

Pauline had drifted over to us. “She is a good woman. A strong woman who deserves respect.” 

 

“You sound like you admire her, Smiley” I said. 

 

The elven woman met me with an even gaze. “Should I not? She has not been like Eliza. Lyron told me about what she did in Orlais and how she became the Right Hand of the Divine; how she was helped by mages.” 

 

“That’s nice,” Sahriel told her. “Now is Ann single?” 

 

“Being on the run does not provide much time for a relationship and the templars are not always happy with that type of commitment” Lyron said as he caught up to us. He’d been speaking with a Circle messenger and had returned with a note in his hands. 

 

“No, some of them are purely happy for a one-time fling. As for travelling, not many options for a relationship but there’s plenty of time to realize that certain people are not enjoyable company” the Orlesian elf said.  **And I thought Wen was blunt. _And I thought you were blunt._**

 

“I think they’d be cute together” Sahriel said. 

 

I looked over to where the Seeker was striding alongside the mage, lost in conversation, and shrugged.  **You were gossiping about the two of us? We were talking. There was nothing romantic about it, just talking. I can't believe you were talking about this without me noticing. _Maybe you were lost in those grey eyes..._ Do you want a black one? **

 

“This is for you” Lyron said, giving the piece of paper to Sahriel. “I took the liberty of reading it, it is an invitation to a salon being held by First Enchanter Vivienne.” 

 

“Why would an Orlesian be holding a, what’s a salon?”  _ **A party with overbearing Orlesians.**_

 

“It’s like a party” came a cheerful voice. Cobbler was approaching with a massive grin on her face. Baker looked less thrilled and kept looking uneasily over her shoulder. She was also pulling her hair out in front of her for some unknown reason. 

 

“What’s got you so happy?” Lyron called out. 

 

“Someone shot an arrow at us with a message.” 

 

I frowned. “Not something many people would be overly happy about.” 

 

“They weren’t aiming at us. It’s for you.” 

 

“It went through my hair” Baker said. 

 

Sahriel ran up to her and spun her around. “I don’t think it hit anything, it all looks like one length.” 

 

Cassandra and Ann had rejoined the group by that point and the Seeker was greeted with one agent holding an arrow and a note while the Dalish elf carefully looked at the other agent’s hair. 

 

“What did I miss?” 

 

Sahriel distractedly waved a hand in the air. “Some Orlesian invitation to a party and a message from someone who thinks arrows work better than messengers. And it went through Baker’s hair” she emphasized the last one.  _ **It might have caught some.**_ **It was her hair, she had every right to be worried.**

 

Cassandra looked from the Dalish elf to the worried looking agent with a confused look on her face until the expression vanished and she looked at the rest of the group. 

 

I grinned at her. 

 

My grin was replaced by a look of surprise when the Seeker walked over to the agent and began to help Sahriel. 

 

“It appears that it is all one length” she reported.  **Yes, that was good. _Sera shouldn't have aimed like that._ _  
_**

 

My jaw went lower than it did when I found out that the uptight, loyal, and slightly awkward Aveline had a crush on Donnic, after Baker gave her a hug. 

 

Then the agent looked at us and gestured towards the exit of the city. “Are we leaving now?” 

 

Cobbler had a similarly astounded look.  _ **Like a fish.**_ **Was the fact that I helped so surprising? _Very._**

 

“Anything else going to happen before we can get out of here? A nug going to fly by riding a dragon?” 

 

We waited for a good thirty seconds before deciding that was unlikely. 

 

We made it to the city gates when a figure dressed in Circle robes approached us. 

 

I didn’t understand why mages thought that wearing robes was a disguise and not a target.  **Neither do I. _Might as well be carrying a staff and setting every enemy you meet on fire._**

 

Maybe the Grand Enchanter thought that she didn’t have to worry about the massive group of Templars marching around waiting for a mage to come up to them. 

 

“May I have a moment of your time?”  **I wonder how she was there.**

 

“Don’t suppose I’m allowed to say ‘No, go away’?” Sahriel asked tiredly. It had been a long day and we wouldn’t be able to rest until we reached the campsite several hours away.  _ **Oh it was way longer than that.**_

 

The Grand Enchanter looked surprised.  _ **What did she expect, a 'Nice to meet you'?**_ **I believe that is what she was expecting.**

 

“Grand Enchanter Fiona, leader of the mage rebellion. Is it not dangerous for you to be here?” Solas asked. 

 

“I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If it is help with the Breach you seek, perhaps you should look among your fellow mages?”  _ **Who were trying to kill us all up until that point.**_

 

Sahriel looked unimpressed. “So you lead all of the mages? Does that include the ones that go around killing everyone or do they just get kicked out of the rebellion that you lead?” 

 

“We did not wish for a war but we had no other option.” 

 

“Yeah, I know but couldn’t you have told people not to go around cutting themselves and killing people because that was what made it really hard for us to go near anywhere with a human in it without getting attacked.” 

 

“What do you want?” Cassandra asked.  **If I hadn't you likely would have made sure we got help from neither group.**

 

The Orlesian elf turned back to Sahriel. “I want to help you close the Breach, perhaps we can work together. I do not want the Templars to get away with what they have done. I did not attend the Conclave but I sent good friends in my place. I won’t pretend I’m not happy to survive. I will point out that Lord Seeker Lucius hardly seems broken up about his losses.” 

 

“You’re hardly sobbing and mourning.” 

 

“I lost good friends there. But you'll notice that Lucius shows no sign of remorse. He is the type who would frame us to gain the upper hand.” 

 

“Haven isn’t hard to find. You want to help us then meet us there” Sahriel said and then started walking. 

 

Fiona smiled uncertainly. “I did not mean it like that.” 

 

“So you won’t help close the big fade rift in the sky, which a lot of people think was _your_ fault by the way, and you are going to simply sit around pretending you are so much better than the other side instead of, you know, actually helping.” 

 

“Our help is not free.” 

 

“Of course not, the hole in the sky that could kill us all is right there but people can’t just help.” 

 

“If you want to talk, we will be in Redcliffe” the Grand Enchanter turned and walked away. 

 

As soon as she was out of earshot Pauline snorted. 

 

“Bitch.” 

 

“Did that seem odd to anyone else?” Ann asked. 

 

Cassandra shrugged. “I have never met her. Not personally and I what little I know is not enough to form a full opinion of her.” 

 

“That was kind of rude though, right?” Sahriel asked. 

 

Cobbler frowned. “I’ll have Sister Nightingale told of what just occurred.” 

 

“Maybe _she_ can find out why the mages and Templars have all gone insane” Baker agreed. 

 

“Must be Orlais. This place is enough to drive anyone crazy” Lyron said. 

 

“I am Orlesian” the mage next to him pointed out. 

 

“I know.” 

 

There was a pause. 

 

“So, Varric. Got any more stories for the road?” Baker asked. 

 

That was more than I needed to start talking. “How about the one where the Arishok asked us to look into a murder when someone tried to launch a daring robbery to steal their blackpowder." 

 

“I thought it was a theft.” That was from Cassandra, she’d heard about the gaatok. 

 

“A murder, the theft was simply the prize…”


	8. Magister Alexius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahriel meets Alexius and the Inquisition decides to have a diplomat do the negotiating.

The trip to the Hinterlands was less eventful than the last but that also meant it was very boring. 

 

And it felt longer. A lot longer. 

 

There were only so many Hawke tales I could tell before I resorted to making them up on the spot so I wouldn’t run out of material.  **Which you have done already.**

 

Baker had decided to teach Sahriel and a couple of the soldiers how to play Wicked Grace. 

 

Cobbler watched on with a look of heavy disapproval in her eyes.  _ **She should have played with us. It was fun. Especially after I learned how to win.**_ **By that you mean cheat. _You can win another way? Besides, it's not cheating it that's how everyone else plays the game too. Then it's like a rule that no one talks about and is technically not really legal and people can get mad at you._**

 

Cassandra would likely have joined her in this but she was likely happy that the arguing had ended. Sera, a blonde elf who was part of a vigilante spy-network, the Friends of Red Jenny, had joined thanks to the note she shot at Baker’s head. She was a good shot and light-hearted, concerned about the common people instead of the powerful ones, the other important ones. 

 

She didn’t like being too _elfy_ though, and was scared of magic, which was where the problem arose. 

 

Solas and Sahriel and come to some type of understanding. Of the three topics they could speak of, the Fade, Demons, and elves, they could generally only talk about the first two without it resulting it them trying not to kill each other. Solas had little respect for the Dalish and Sahriel was fiercely proud of her people and wasn’t going to accept Solas’ criticism. She’d admit that there was truth to his words but she wasn’t going to accept the way he told it.  _ **It's fine if you've got a problem with my people but talking in a superior tone and then talking to Sera about 'being proud of being an elf' it just annoying.**_

 

Sera didn’t like talking about elves and she didn’t like hearing about magic. This meant Solas would try to reach out to her and show her the importance of her race. She would get mad at him and call him a ‘no-haired pointy eared’ followed by some form of what she considered to be an insult. 

 

This would cause him to get mad at her and tell her that her heritage should be more to her. 

 

Then Sahriel would mutter something rude about him and they’d begin to fight. 

 

Cassandra had told them to stop arguing more times than I could count.  **I am surprised that you can't count to five.**

 

Teaching the Herald of Andraste how to play a card game was a good enough change and it improved her mood by a bit. 

 

The Seeker had been riding silently beside me for hours and rebuffing my many attempts to start a game of ‘I spy...’ which you’d think that she would have been more receptive to given her job. 

 

By the time we came to the village where Mother Giselle had been stationed Sahriel was ready for me to teach her some other parts of the game that Cobbler disapproved of even more.  **Cheating. _Rules that no one talks about._ Cheating. **

 

We were planning to travel to Redcliffe, home of the area’s arl, not only to talk to the mages there but to speak with the arl himself as to why his soldiers weren’t helping the Inquisition. It was one thing to not help the heretics on your land but it was another to ignore your people. 

 

I had heard the stories of Arl Teagan during the Blight. He stood strong against a horde of undead as they attacked the village around the castle. He was a hero and had strong ties to the king. 

 

Something told me that he wasn’t just sipping a rare vintage in his throne room while his soldiers stood by. 

 

Leliana had clearly suspected something as well. Cassandra and Sahriel were going to see the mages with Solas and I, Sera was to do some work for her friends in the village, and Baker and Cobbler were serving as an escort for Josepine’s diplomat, a woman name Rosie. She was to speak to the arl about the refugees and working with the Inquisition. 

 

The area towards Redcliffe hadn’t been explored yet. Sahriel and Cassandra had done some work clearing out a group of bandits with some Inquisition scouts. That was the limit of our knowledge of the area. Most people had avoided it after the elf came running out of a cave with a fireball slamming home several feet behind her. 

 

No one knew what to do about the dragon yet. 

 

There were no dragons on the way to Redcliffe though. The most trouble we encountered was from a rift. However, there were some shades and terror demons that posed little threat to the armed group. 

 

We saw no more rifts until we reached Redcliffe’s gate. There one lay dormant, like a sleeping dragon in the middle of a town. No one could get rid of it so everyone just left it alone.  _ **A sleeping Cassandra.**_ **That is not half as funny as you think it is.**

 

A panicked looking guard started yelling at us to get back. 

 

“Calm yourself, we are here to help and we can close this rift” Cassandra called out confidently. 

 

Sahriel looked less confident as she reached for her staff and prepared for the jolt of pain that came when the mark sparked, flaring bright green even through the thick gloves. She summoned lightning around her palm and gave the guard a smile. 

 

These demons posed more difficulty than those before. 

 

As soon as we came near they appeared through the bursts of green that sprang from the ground.  _ **Why are rifts never inactive when we come there?**_ **Maybe it's the mark. _Or they all decide that it's more fun to attack us than some stupid villager._**

 

Sera sucked in a breath and fired at a wraith only to have the arrow pass right through. She swore. 

 

“Leave them to Solas and Sahriel” I called out to her as I sent a bolt into a terror demon that the hairless mage had frozen solid. 

 

Cassandra cried out a challenge and brought her shield slamming into a shade, sending it staggering backwards. It’s unnatural body bent and it wavered before bringing out a clawed hand to strike viciously at the Seeker. 

 

The air crackled as Sahriel called lightning, a trick she’d learned from Solas, and struck the wraiths one after another. I’d seen a friend of mine, a Dalish mage too, use a similar spell. More powerful but harder to cast as I had understood it. 

 

I fired Bianca at the last remaining demon. It was a terror, a spiky green creature with too many eyes and a hunched walk. Baker had already done quite a bit of damage and while I’d like to take credit for it, Cassandra was the one who ultimately felled it when she stabbed it and it burst into green fragments of the Fade just like the others. 

 

That was only the first wave. The next was to come soon. 

 

“Get ready” Cassandra called. 

 

The green bubbles came again and Solas managed to dispel two of the in time. The rest burst open and demons came out. 

 

Cassandra was taking out three at once. The others were hit with arrows as Bianca, Sera, and Baker tried to keep the fight as far away as possible. 

 

Then Sahriel ducked forwards and managed to position herself close enough to the rift to manipulate it to weaken the demons but far enough away so that the remainder wouldn’t reach her in time to injure her or break her concentration. She’d gotten cut by a terror demon that popped up underneath her the last time she’d tried it. This time the rift flared and the demons staggered. 

 

They burst and left us standing there waiting to see if more were coming. 

 

The rift crackled for a bit before calming down and Sahriel raised her hand to seal it. The line of green to her palm stretched but held. 

 

“That’s weird” Sera said to her. 

 

The elf shrugged. “You get used to it.” 

 

She looked at her. “Yeah, well it still is weird.” 

 

“I’m not used to it yet.”  **I am surprised to say that I was. _That's 'cause your hand didn't start glowing in the middle of the night._**

 

Sera seemed comforted by this.  _ **Which meant she kept poking at it at the tavern when we got back.**_

 

“Well if the Maker or Andraste gave it to you I s’pose they couldn’t make it normal.” 

 

“I suppose not.” 

 

“Thank the Maker!” came a relieved shout from the guard as she ordered someone to open the gates. 

 

“This road should be safe now” Cassandra said to her. 

 

We gathered slowly to form a huddle as we made our way through the great iron gate and into Redcliffe village. A scout that Leliana had sent ahead was waiting for us. 

 

“We sent word of your arrival, but you should know that no one here was expecting us.” 

 

“Not even the Grand Enchanter?” Cassandra asked in surprise. 

 

“Maybe she just forgot that she’s supposed to close the Breach” Sahriel offered up.  _ **Seems like everyone was back then.**_ **Their help would have made things easier but that is done now. _Still._ Don't hold grudges.  _I don't. I just reserve the right to make comments about them later._** **  
**

 

The scout smiled slightly. “That seems to be the sort of thing a person would remember to do.” 

 

Before anyone else could speak a young elf with a mage’s staff hurried over. 

 

“You’re from the Inquisition? Magister Alexius is in charge now, but if you’d like to speak to the Grand Enchanter she’ll be there as well. We’ve arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.” 

 

With that he hurried off and left us all standing there. 

 

“Magister? What does this have to do with Tevinter?” Cassandra asked. 

 

The scout sighed and explained apologetically, “That’s what I needed to tell you. The mages here had aligned themselves with Tevinter. That’s who the men in the fancier mage robes are. The townspeople are terrified of them but seem to think that the mages will keep them safe from the Templars.” 

 

Cassandra looked horrified. Sahriel muttered something under her breath and Solas looked annoyed. 

 

“We need to speak to this Magister” the Seeker said with a set jaw and a determined look in her eye. Her fingers were tightly clutching the sword at her hip and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for whoever was going to meet her wrath when the negotiations began. 

 

***** 

 

“We had no choice. If you had gotten here sooner things may have been different but as they are this was our only option” Grand Enchanter Fiona said. 

 

“No, you had the option of not being fools” Cassandra snapped at her. 

 

“What you have done will only turn people against you” Solas said in a more reasonable tone of voice.  _ **Well, they were idiots.**_ **I can now see some of their view but I cannot imagine what possessed them to join Tevinter. _Pride, desire, and crazy._**

 

“You’re going to make everyone hate us. How could you join Tevinter? Did you hit your head and decide to pick the worst possible ally you could or was this what you came up with after the fourth ale?” Sahriel demanded. 

 

“All hope of peace died with Justinia” Fiona explained sadly. 

 

I resisted the urge to hold my head in my hands and order something with alcohol in it from the bar. The negotiations hadn’t gone as planned. Not only was the Magister in charge now, Baker and Cobbler had been denied access to the castle, and the Grand Enchanter had claimed that she never saw us in Val Royeaux.  **We still have no explanation for that. _Lying? Or magic._**

 

When the Magister arrived the sinking feeling in my gut only got worse and Bianca felt like shooting the man as much as I did. 

 

“Magister Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. A pleasure to meet you, Herald of Andraste” he said with a dramatic sweep of his arms.  _ **What did we call him again? Alexiass, Alexeshit, Asslexius! That was it!**_

 

He was older with a lined face that looked human. He could have passed for a Ferelden if not for the air of superiority, the staff, and the bright, almost comical, robes that he was wearing. _ **It was like he was wearing a jester costume.**_ **He looked like the fool at the court in Orlais. _The guy with the hat with all those ringy things? Huh, probably had the same tailor._** **  
**

 

Sahriel scowled at him. “Just because I’m Dalish doesn’t mean that I don’t know where magisters come from. You’re a bit far from home aren’t you?”  _ **When a mommy magister and a daddy magister love each other very much...**_ **Please restrain yourself. _Messed up. It's when a mommy magister and a daddy magister want an archon very much._ You're being a pain.  _Well our local sort-of magister thought it was funny._ _  
_**

 

The man laughed warmly and gestured for her to have a seat at the table across from him. 

 

“Perhaps, but I have heard that you are no Ferelden either. It appears we are both strangers here.” 

 

“Great, my first fan and he thinks that the Free Marches and Ferelden are just as different as Tevinter and Ferelden.” 

 

The man’s smile did not fade.  _ **Must have had lessons. Or he was thinking about kicking a puppy. Or a nug. He was doing something evil to something cute. Like a puppy.**_

 

“Shall we speak about the Southern mages?” he asked. 

 

Sahriel continued to glare at him and she still remained standing. “Yes, the ‘indentured’ ones. Whatever that means.” 

 

“They will serve Tevinter for a time until their debt is paid” he explained. 

 

Sahriel turned to the Grand Enchanter who was standing a few feet behind Alexius with some curious Circle mages. “Here that? You all get to serve Tevinter! Blood sacrifice and murder, then possibly going to war with horned giants who think you need to have your tongue cut out. What a great decision you made for your people.” 

 

The Grand Enchanter looked away and a few of the mages gave her uncertain looks.  _ **I wonder why.**_

 

Alexius seemed to sense that he was losing some of his control on the situation. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he ordered his son to come in when he did for dramatic effect or in case he needed a moment to collect his thoughts.  **A good negotiating tactic. _Sera's idea, if you get the people on your side the leader isn't a problem anymore._** **  
**

 

“My son, Felix” he said. 

 

“Greetings, my lady” the mage said, he was dressed in a nearly identical outfit to his father.  **Truly related.**

 

“Send for a scribe so we can begin the negotiations” Alexius called out to some unseen servant as his son made his way over. 

 

“Now, you mean to seal the breach. You will need the mages” he began confidently. 

 

“Yes, and you have them, that’s pretty obvious. And Rosie here will make sure that we come to an agreement.”  _ **The look on his face... Priceless.**_

 

The young woman smiled and sat down, her brown curls bouncing as she fixed her skirt and brought her hands to rest in front of her. 

 

She’d been waiting for a while. She may have been young but she was pretty for a human and clever. She knew that this would slip Alexius up. 

 

“I’m sorry, why are you here?” Alexius asked. 

 

“What, did you think that they were gonna let a Dalish elf negotiate for the Inquisition? I thought you lot had good schools, I’m not going to be here just because I’ve got some magical mark, I’m going off to talk to the healer about moving down to the village.” 

 

Rosie smiled sweetly at Alexius and brought out a quill, some parchment, and an ink bottle from her bag. “You wished to negotiate? This will take some time and anyone who is not interested in these proceedings may not wish to listen to this.” 

 

Alexius’ smile faded slightly. 

 

It turned to worry when Felix suddenly crashed into Sahriel who held him up for all of two seconds before Baker had to grab him to keep him from smashing his head on the table on the journey to the wooden floor. 

 

“We will continue these negotiations at another time” Alexius declared as he took hold of his son’s arm. “Let’s get you medicine, Felix.” 

 

The pair made their way out of the tavern and the Inquisition quickly formed a group around Rosie’s chair. 

 

The circle we formed ensure that none of the other patrons could see what was going on and speaking in hushed whispers kept voices from being heard over the song that the minstrel had started to play as the magister left. 

 

“Come to the Chantry, you are in danger” Sahriel said quietly as she showed us a piece of paper that Felix must have given her when he slammed into her. 

 

“It could be a trap” Cassandra said immediately.  **It was a likely case.**

 

“I wonder why he’d give that to you” I wondered. 

 

“You should investigate it. Whatever is going on here is more than meets the eye. I doubt that the man is true in his intentions. If he means to negotiate it was not with me. He only spoke to you and if you stay here that gives him power that he does not need” Rosie said. 

 

“Will you be alright here?” Cassandra turned to her. 

 

She nodded. “Baker and Cobbler can stay with me. Besides, if something were to happen things would not be good for the magister. Get out of here, we do not need to give him leverage of any kind.” 

 

Cassandra nodded. She then turned to Solas, Sahriel, and I and we headed for the door. 

 

“Time to do some praying?” the elven woman asked her with a smile. 

 

“Something is going on here and we need to find out what.” 

 

I don’t think any of us came close to guessing what that was.


	9. The Not Magister from Minrathous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahriel meets Dorian and a discussion of magic occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through the meeting with Dorian so most of the dialogue on his end is what he says in-game, but I did it by memory so some of it is a bit off.  
> Anyways, the differences between the magic itself are intentional. Someone says, can't remember who it is (Blackwall I think, with Dorian), that if people knew mages could change time than it wouldn't be good. The differences are meant to help the idea that it's Corypheus who gives Alexius the ability to do this. This is through his tie to the Blight/ancient evil darkspawness and would not cause any mages a problem.

_Varric Tethras,_

_I see that you insist on ignoring my points on your other serial so I will leave you with this advice instead: change the title._

_While I do fully realize that this is still a work in progress and you are very busy. However, naming a book what you have named it is hardly appropriate. We are telling the story of the most powerful woman in Thedas and you have decided to be childish and lazy in your title. Please make some effort with a replacement. Something more along the lines of “The Herald’s Journey” would be more suitable._

_Yours truly,_

_Madame Vivienne de Fer, First Enchantress of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court_

_Varric,_

_Read Vivienne’s letter. We believe that the following would work as well:_

_The Dalish Elf who Doesn’t Believe in the Maker and her Journey_

_What the fuck is going on here: The Inquisitor Lavellan Story_

_Well, Crap_

_We Went Left, I’m Sure of It_

_Sincerely,_

_A friend_

_And some concerned parties_

 

“Took you long enough, would you mind giving me a hand with these?” 

 

Those were the first words that the mage said when we entered the Chantry. 

 

He was dark-skinned with black hair and a thin moustache. His robes were blindingly bright, white with more buckles than one could find a reason for. They were not the robes of a Circle mage. Even an apostate.  _ **I don't know why he needs that many buckles. I asked Sulehn and he has no idea either. He said he believed they were meant to piss him off but I don't think that's... wait- nevermind. I got it.**_ **What are you... oh.**

 

Marian never lived in a Circle or wore anything close to that. The fanciest outfit she owned was her Champions armour and that was meant for function like everything else she wore. 

 

This mage’s outfit was the kind of thing that she’d stare at and try to figure out the best way to make fun of whoever was wearing it. 

 

There was a rift in the Chantry. _**Which means that Redcliffe was not a place for the faithful to gather anymore.**_ Clearing the demons out took work. The mage did his part in this before it was closed and he sauntered over.  **His style alone should have given away where he was from.**

 

“Marvelous. How does that work exactly? You don’t even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and _boom_ , rift closes” he said with a smile. 

 

Sahriel didn’t return it and neither did the Seeker behind her whose weapon was still drawn and ready. “Who are you?” she asked, not unfriendly but hardly welcoming all things considered.  _ **Tevinter is just as bad when we talk about it as the Chantry talks about Tevinter.**_

 

“My apologies. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous.”  _ **Not sure what that means. Wasn't he most recently of Redcliffe?**_ **No. It's not like that.**

 

Sahriel looked a bit more hostile after that. “Are you another magister?”  _ **There were a lot of them in Ferelden. Annoying lot who decided that they'd all come to one town.**_

 

If he caught the tone he didn’t show it. He looked annoyed rather than nervous. “Look, allow me to say this once. I’m a mage from Tevinter but not a member of the Magisterium. I know you Southerners use the terms interchangeably but that only makes you sound like barbarians.” 

 

Sahriel relaxed a bit. Cassandra reluctantly sheathed her sword but suspicion danced in her eyes.  **Not without reason I will point out.**

 

“I got a letter from Felix… why are you here?” 

 

“He was to give you the note and then to meet here after ditching his father.” 

 

“Is something wrong with him?” 

 

Something flickered across his expression, regret possibly, it was gone too quickly for me to see. “He’s had a lingering illness for months and Alexius is being a mother hen most likely.” 

 

Sahriel frowned in confusion. “What’s a hen again?”  _ **The Dalish don't have chickens.**_

 

“Chicken, Stormy” I told her. 

 

She nodded in understanding. “What’s going on?” she asked, turning to the not-magister in front of us who had a slightly amused expression on his face.  **He probably heard both of you.**

 

“Alexius is practicing a terrible new magic. You noticed how the rift here distorted the time around it? And how he got here right before you? As if by magic, yes? That’s exactly what it is. To get here before you Alexius distorted time itself, and it’s unravelling the world.”  _ **Well, will you look at that. Just as completely stupid and crazy sounding as the first time I heard that.**_

 

Sahriel stared at him. “I believe the human response is to back away slowly, but I think the Dalish response of frying you if you move would be okay with Cassandra right now.”  **It probably would have been a little overboard.**

 

Dorian sighed. “Look, I know what I’m talking about. I’ve seen him working. Back when I was his apprentice he was obsessed with the theory but could never get it to work.” 

 

“And now it does?” she asked sarcastically. “Did the unicorn give it to him, or did Andraste come down with Falon’din and decide to have a party with the Lost Gods and give some idiot the power to manipulate time.”  **That is the sort of thing that he was not to admit you have spoken of. _So he's supposed to pretend I believe I was sent by the Maker's prophet._**

 

Dorian huffed. “I’m telling the truth” he insisted. “I left before this started, and he is unaware of my presence, which I want to remain the truth, just trust me on this.” 

 

Solas sighed thoughtfully. Then he spoke. “Sahriel, I know this is hard to grasp but it _does_ explain this rift and the occurrences we’ve come across.” 

 

She frowned and knotted her hands around her staff. She looked conflicted. “Why would he rip a hole in time to indenture the mage rebellion?” 

 

Dorian didn’t have to answer. Felix came in as soon as she had begun to ask. 

 

“I don’t know how, but I can tell you that everything my father’s done he’s done to get to you” he said. 

 

The elven woman rolled her eyes but behind her nonchalance I could see worry and fear. “Right. Do I look really gullible or something? Must be the tattoos.”  **Or everything you say when you're not trying to be diplomatic.**

 

Felix looked at her with understanding in his eyes. “My father’s joined a cult, Tevinter supremacists, they call themselves ‘Venatori’.” 

 

“And of course they’re obsessed with _me_ instead of Cassandra or Varric or Solas or someone else. Anyone else.”  _ **Cults. What a bunch of len alas lath'din.**_

 

Felix sighed. “I don’t know why but he was thrilled when you all arrived and he’s been planning this for a while.” 

 

“You can close the rifts, maybe that’s the connection, perhaps they see you as a threat” Dorian offered. 

 

The elven woman looked to Cassandra and the Seeker took the hint. 

 

“This is a lot to take on faith” she said.  **The word of two Tevinters was not something I would have put much stock in back then.**

 

“You are with the Chantry, aren’t you? That is something that you have to do often” Felix said kindly. 

 

“We need to do something about this whether or not the whole travelling through time is real or not. What’s the plan?” Sahriel asked. She looked a bit ill. 

 

“We need to find out more about what Alexius is up to. If you make a move I want to know. I’ll be in touch” Dorian said. 

 

To my surprise Cassandra nodded.  **Whether or not they were right was irrelevant. We needed an ally. Besides that if there was truth to their claims we were in need of them even more than we thought.**

 

Felix turned to leave and Dorian headed towards the back of the Chantry. I saw a small door there when we looked around afterwards. I assumed that he was hiding somewhere nearby and had used the back door to keep his presence a secret. 

 

“Oh, and Felix, try not to get yourself killed” he called out before disappearing. 

 

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian” his friend said quietly as he left.  _ **Which just brought the mood up so nicely.**_ **He wasn't wrong.**

 

The doors closed with a minimum amount of noise, leaving us standing in the Chantry looking lost. 

 

Sahriel leaned on her staff and turned to us. “He was rather… showy?” she asked, searching for the right word. 

 

“Sparkly” I offered 

 

“Flamboyant” Solas said. 

 

Sahriel nodded at both suggestions. “Do you trust him?" 

 

I paused. “Not sure.” 

 

“I believe he was being honest” Solas stated. 

 

Cassandra looked torn. “I do not know” she admitted. “Either way, we need to report this. We should travel back to the village immediately. The advisors need to know what is going on.”


	10. From the Desk of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation at the headquarters of both sides worsens and the Inquisition prepares for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as many jokes in this... There aren't meant to be. There are still some in there though. Wouldn't be fun writing them otherwise.

Nightingale,

Arrived as planned at Theirenfal Redoubt to look at the location of the Templar stronghold. Will send word when I know what is going on. Inquisition is to receive a welcome party.

Lyron

 

Nightingale,

Collins arrived two days ahead of me. As I am not here for the Inquisition I am following orders and pretending I do not know who he is, no sign of the Lord Seeker here and people are nervous about something.

Knight-Commander Eliza Marie Valen

 

_Lady Montilyet,_

_Negotiations have stalled. I have no idea why he continues with this. We have made no progress and every trick in the book is being used to make sure that I can make no progress but we still speak. I have seen no sign of the arl’s men and indications are that they are no longer in the area. Please send word of their situation._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Rosaline Trevelyan_

 

Lady Montilyet,

I am unsure why the Inquisition is interested in this matter but the arl has officially petitioned the Ferelden King and Queen for help in removing the mages from his lands. 

 

It appears that he is to bring his case in two weeks time. It will take longer for them to mobilize, but this sort of information is hardly important, just as it is of no import for me to add that the men left soon after this magister arrived. 

 

Also of no meaning is the fact that a certain bird flew by the window of the king and left him a message. A kite, I believe. Similar to one that your friend cared deeply for and my uncle told me of. I would like to add that if the army marches on Redcliffe any mages or outside forces will be unwelcome. 

From,

Alloine Howe

 

Nightingale, 

Am to meet with the Lord Seeker about the templar’s support of the Inquisition at breakfast. I will send word afterwards.

Lyron

 

Nightingale,

Spoke with some of the other Templars. It feels good to be among the Order again. A few of them are sympathetic towards our cause. There is something wrong here. An entire area of the castle is closed to most of the junior officers and I am shut out despite my status. I will investigate further.

Knight-Commander Eliza Marie Valen

 

Nightingale,

Have not heard from Collins. Found a way into the depths of the castle. I heard someone screaming in the dungeons last night and I will investigate.

Knight-Commander Eliza Marie Valen

 

Nightingale,

No I haven’t heard anything. ~~How long has it been since he reported?~~ He is probably just trying to discuss the plan with the leaders. 

I looked into the dungeons, there was a mage screaming about the ‘red’. I believe he lost his mind to an overzealous interrogator but I will make sure that this was the case as you will no doubt request.

Knight-Commander Eliza Marie Valen

 

Nightingale,

Found something odd in the lyrium supply. I gave one of the agents a sample for you to analyze. I have found no trace of Collins.

Knight-Commander Eliza Marie Valen

 

_**Lady Montilyet,** _

_**Rosie asked for some information about Alexius. Nightingale will have you send it with the next round of diplomats although why we’re sending them is past my understanding.** _

_**Cobbler** _

 

Nightingale,

We just came to Redcliffe, we’ll talk to the mages and try to get them to join us. We can do some work with those willing but open recruitment may cause tensions to rise.

Pauline Tyress

 

Nightingale,

All is fine with the Templars. There is no cause for concern here. 

Lyron

 

Nightingale,

Something is wrong with the Templars, they came around asking for me by name, they were acting oddly and they felt odd.

Knight-Commander Eliza Marie Valen

 

_Lady Montilyet,_

_Please inform whoever it concerns that negotiations will go no further. We have reached a definite standstill. I advise getting anyone who will support us in the rebellion to come to the village so we can bring them to Haven._

_We need to get out people out of here. There is something very bad in the air. We need to save who we can and make sure that any villagers who will be of assistance are gone._

_Any healers or skilled people should be told to find the Inquisition camps._

_Sincerely,_

_Rosie Trevelyan_

 

Nightingale,

I discovered that the mage in the cell was given lyrium as a test of some kind. I believe it was the same that I gave to your agent. He is probably running late and I would like you to speed up the test to suit this. I visited the mage again. He sings the same song as the Templars who were looking for me do.

Valen

 

Lady Montilyet,

People are being forced out of their homes by the mages. I would suggest having the camps readied for more refugees. If the people in the hills can take any more I would suggest they do so.

Sincerely,

Rosie Trevelyan

 

Nightingale,

Found something. Corruption in the Templars. Lyron is compromised.

Valen

 

Rosie,

Get out of Redcliffe now.

The mages will force you soon enough and we don’t want to encourage violence. We will be there as an escort for any remaining mages or locals.

From,

Sergeant Wittle

 

Nightingale,

Gathered as many non-corrupted Templars as I could. We should arrive at camp within a few days. We are being followed by the Templars. Their song is terror and power. They burn red and some are consumed with red crystals.

Valen

 

_**Nightingale,** _

_**Diplomat is fine now. We got out. The gates are closed now though. We’ll send someone to keep an eye on what they’re doing.** _

_**Cobbler** _

__

_Lady Leliana,_

_My report on the following is as complete as I could make it given the unexpected urgency._

_The rifts outside of Haven show no signs of the time manipulation that the one encountered by the Herald. More study of the rift has yielded some very interesting results which I will send copies of to you once we complete our look at the information we gathered. Please inform Solas that we are being careful and that if we do get ourselves killed it will be due to human error._

_Use those words exactly please. It won’t be funny if you don’t and I feel that the joke is necessary given his attitude towards our studies and assisting us with them._

_The rift we are currently looking at has spawned about twenty shades and six terrors over that last two days. We have discovered that these demons don’t like mages more than soldiers and it seems that we are unlikely to see and rage or despair demons like others have found. There have been no desire or pride demons either which is a relief because fighting barely clothed demons that look like people is hardly any fun._

_We found the courier that was sent earlier, we had to kill him. We have burned his remains to prevent any further contamination._

_The substance found was red lyrium. It is the same as we found near the temple and we have sealed it to the best of our ability. We are not sure how to dispose of it but are making sure that we stay away from it._

_I will report any other information._

_Sincerely,_

_Kailan Trevelyan_

 

Eliza Valen,

Please realize that while we do trust the Templars we need to do this check before allowing them to enter Haven. We don’t want red lyrium spreading, it is a disease. It drove Knight-Commander Meredith to madness and now it has infected the rest of the Templars. You are now all that remains of them now.

Nightingale 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's my first fic.  
> If you've got comments there is a comments section and I'd be happy to hear from you.  
> I'm welcome to suggestions but please make any criticism constructive. Thanks for reading.


End file.
